Turning Life Around
by CruellyInnocent
Summary: Syaoran chose the way of the gang to become more stronger runned by Touya. Along the way he fell for Sakura, Touya's precious little sister meaning that she's off limits. Is that the only thing standing in his way?
1. A New Life

Hey I'm sorry I made Syaoran sound so pathetic in the summary, but I think it's necessary for the plot. But bear with me people. I'll try my best to make the story have an interesting plot. This is like my third story.

CCS doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the four legendary women manga team, CLAMP. ( I really love their work.)

Chapter One ........A New Life........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a modern apartment of the humble town Tomoeda, there were three people in a what looked like a regular house dining room. All three looked like they were as if having a conversation. One was a women who was in around her 30s, a man around 37 and a young teenager with pure and intense amber eyes and dark rich chocolate hair ( yes u can guess who this is and this description is getting to b used too often in every fanfic).

The older man stood up with surprise, banging his hands on the table hard enough that can be heard throughout the whole house

" I've had enough of you" as he said pointing to young teenager in front of him.

" You have given us enough trouble for the last time!!" again replied from the older man

"Now dear please calm down...." replied the woman. The man answered back to the woman next to him

"Look Saya, did you know what I got from work today?!!! A phone call from his principle!! Saying that he pulled another stunt at school again today!!!"

Saya answers " This can't be... Tell me this isn't true Syaoran......" as she stared at her son in suspense

"Hmph..." as Syaoran replied with a simple grunt

"Don't you dare talk back to us like that!!!! Do you know how much damage you did with your little stunt?!!! The principle said that it might even take up to 5 years to repair the damage you did running that car around the school." said the older man as he face turned more red by the minute and had steam coming out of his ears.

"You're good for nothing you know that, ever since the day you came into this family. I knew I had a bad feeling about you but I had to listen to your mother and she insisted that I take you in. To get to the point Syaoran, YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!!

Hearing this, Syaoran stood up to the old man and talked back

" I'm worthless...I'm worthless... I'M WORTHLESS!!! You have no right to tell other people that they're worthless when you're the one that's worthless!!"

"Now listen here boy-"as he tried to continue just before Syaoran cut him off

"No you listen!!! You claim to say you work hard and support this family, but you always have someone cover for you and do all the work you were assigned to do. Well.... NOTHING BUT LIES!!! I always catch you down at some bars and getting a drink with your pals during working hours and when it's not down at the bar, it's down at the gambling station.......

"Am I right Dad? as he replied saying dad in his most sarcastic tone

The old man was surprised and just stood there scared stuttering over and over. His wife next to him didn't notice and couldn't take anymore of what she just heard.

"Don't you dare bombard us with lies!!! Especially about your father!!!"

"You have said enough now Syaoran... now go to your room!!!". He was surprised to be hearing this from the one person who just defended him against his father a minute ago.

"With pleasure......"

Syaoran got up from his chair and walked to his room smoothly without any reaction from the fight. The more farther and farther he walked away from the dining room, the sounds of his mother sobs can still be heard. He finally got to his room and slammed his door with a loud bang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Syaoran's room

Syaoran approached his bed and made his way to it and tossed himself with his messy bangs shadowing over his eyes.

Flashback

Outside to what looks like a sparring ground part of a big mansion that could almost take up a whole block there stood two young children and an old man. The old man looks like to be around his 40s or 50s and can be presumed as the teacher. The two children looked to be around 8 years old. One was a girl and a boy. The girl rich black hair and red ruby eyes that can bring out her fire.( yeah I know the description is short and old, but hey I still feel sleepy) The boy is close to the same height as the girl but looked to have no resemblance to the girl.

"Good work, the both of you did well. Now that your attacks are evenly matched we will continue this tomorrow" said the old man.

"Hai" replied the girl and the boy.

"Make sure you get of rest for tomorrow's training" said the old man

"Yes Master Wei" replied the girl and the boy at the same time.

Wei left the training grounds leaving only the two young kids.

"Hey Syaoran" replied the young girl. "Did it ever come to your mind that our happiness would end and someone came to try and destroy our family?" asked the girl in a depressed tone.

"What are you saying, Meiling?!" roared Syaoran. "How could you even think that?!!" "We are the most powerful clan in all of China!" "There is no way we can be destroyed that easily" "This clan has stayed in our family for generations!"

"When you put it that way it is true....."said Meiling as she was brightened by Syaoran's words but that didn't help Meiling forget about all her thoughts.

"But..."

"But?"

"But I would hate to see what would happen if we all were broken apart. Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, Master Wei, Aunt Yelan and you, Syaoran." "I don't think I can take it" as tears started to form from her eyes. "I don't think I can stand seeing all of you in pain." Syaoran saw this and decided to change the subject.

"You can be such a crybaby sometimes, you know that Meiling?" replied Syaoran coolly

With this, Meiling forgot about her previous thoughts and immediately jumped at Syaoran for his remark. "Crybaby?!! How dare you call me a crybaby?!! Me of all people!! Nobody calls Li Meiling of the Li clan a crybaby and gets away with it!!!" Meiling was on top of Syaoran's back twisting his left arm as he howled out in pain.

"Ugh....Now why did I just do that?" Syaoran thought

"So you surrender Syaoran?" with Meiling still twisting his arm. "Then say it!!! Li Meiling is not a crybaby!!" still with a sharp look at Syaoran.

"Ok Ok just get off of me!!!" said Syaoran

"Hmph that'll teach you a lesson" "Maybe I should've made you admit that Li Meiling is far more greater than Li Syaoran while I had you pinned down" replied Meiling as she giggled at this.

"Don't get any ideas" said Syaoran giving his deadly glares at Meiling and still feeling bitter at what just happened a minute ago. But he was glad that Meiling forgot about what she talked about and now that she was smiling again.

"Nothing will happen to this family and nobody will end our happiness, nobody..." Syaoran thought walking right behind the cheerful Meiling.

End of Flashback

Syaoran's thoughts "We were happy back then weren't we? You may have been a pain Meiling but we did have fun together. But it wasn't you and I only........"

Flashback

A scene with four young girls looked to be around in their teen years, a woman in the 30s, Wei, Meiling and Syaoran all around a table to what looks like a family meal. Everyone was passing to each other choices set up on the table, filling their plates, digging into the meal. They all seemed to be having fun eating together, laughing and talking with one another. This was one of moments where Syaoran had remembered when his whole family joined together.

End of Flashback

Syaoran still thinking "But it didn't last forever .....

Another Flashback

"Syaoran get out of here now while you have the chance" replied Yelan.

"But mother what about you?" said Syaoran with a look of concern in his eyes.

"I have to go back Syaoran, to help Wei and your sisters" said Yelan

"No mother, what if you die then there won't be anyone left?" said Syaoran with tears streaming down his face.

Yelan leveled her face with Syaoran and wiped away his tears and embraced him in a hug whispering "You're strong Syaoran..... I know that you will survive and live a life of your own.. I didn't have you trained from the best of the Li clan for nothing.. Now please Syaoran get out of here. For me. Grant me this last wish Syaoran, and please live for me...."

Syaoran slowly took a few steps from his mother slowly until he ran as fast as he could. Tears came streaming down his eyes and didn't seem like they were about to stop.

"Mother........" replied Syaoran in a heartbroken tone

--The Next Day--

Fire trucks and ambulances surrounded what used to be a well built and structured mansion to what was now a broken down warehouse damaged from the fire with falling debris and the strong smell of smoke filling the atmosphere.

Syaoran saw the sight before his very own eyes still horrified. So many things flowed through his mind but only one thing mattered to him and it was his family's safety. The policeman standing in front of Syaoran had a discussion with one of the investigators. It looked like they were done investigating the scene for survivors so Syaoran couldn't help but overhear.

"Any survivors at all? said the policeman

"No not a trace sir, I'm very sorry to say that no one survived." " We only found the bodies of a woman, an old man and four young teenage girls who looked like they were slaughtered, and they were all burnt along with the house." said the investigator.

Syaoran widened his eyes at this shaking " My sisters.....Master Wei..............Mother.." "They're all dead......"

dead.........

End of Flashback

After he lost his home and family, Syaoran was taken to an orphanage. On that day after the accident he could still remember the conversation between the policeman and the investigator. Only the mention of his mother, Wei and his sisters bodies were found. Meiling's body was never found. That gave him a slight hope. It has been two years afterwards and Syaoran has turned 10. He was about to give up hope in finding his cousin. Until then he was adopted by Saya and Hiro Tsuruge and lived his life in Tomoeda ever since.

Syaoran got up from his bed changing his clothes to a black leather jacket, forest green shirt hanging loose enough to give anyone a glimpse of his muscular chest, black army pants and boots. He opened up a cabin and took out a few daggers armoring it under his jacket sleeves. Approaching his window, he opened it.

"I shouldn't be living my life here." "This has done nothing for me." "I will live another life and hopefully I'll find you Meiling wherever you are...."

Syaoran ended his thoughts and jumped out the window landing on the ground with his feet without an ounce of pain from the fall. It was dark and the time was around 1:15am, but that didn't scare Syaoran. Ever since the accident he has learned to survive on his own and fought for himself. Without all the training from Wei his fighting skills still improved over time but wished the same could be said about the way he deals with people. Passing the next building, he decided to make a turn to the next alley he saw wandering around. In the next few minutes, there were gunshots heard not too far from him. Syaoran heard this and swiftly climbed to the top of the building. Few moments later five young men approached to right where Syaoran was standing, stopping for a moment to fire bullets to another group of five guys with a trademark of a snake on their clothes who seems to be their enemy. Syaoran saw all this and just continued to look at the fight.

From the group of guys firing their gunshots, three of the guys seem to ordinary fighters who didn't seem to be interesting. But what got Syaoran's attention was the man who stood before the whole team with confidence assuming that he must be the leader and standing next to him is a guy about his age with silver hair and golden eyes as his second in command.

"What do we do now Touya?" said the silver haired man.

"Listen Yuki- we got to--" said Touya before he was cut off by the other group's ambush.

The other group jumped high in the air using the trash can lids to shield themselves from the gunshots. Each of them had their hands full fighting with each other one on one leaving only Touya to face against the other leader.

"We will end this today Touya" said the other leader.

"Yes we will Kei" replied Touya coldly.

The two began assulting towards each other. Both are locked in a hand and hand combat. Touya ducks down and tries to kick Kei's legs in an attempt to trip him. But it turns out to be a failure as Kei jumps high in the air and attempts to go back down preparing a kick aiming for Touya. Touya noticed this and quickly rolled out of the way avoiding Kei's air kick. Results from his kick left a huge crack on the ground. ( I don't want to spend too much time on the battle )

"What's the matter Touya?" said Kei taunting Touya for his poor performance. "We were just getting started."

Touya got back up using the wall to support himself but not until a shuriken was aimed at his shoulder to keep from escaping. Kei approached Touya and pulled out of dagger not surprising Touya knowing what he'll do.

"You couldn't have made this easier on me Touya but the Dragons end here" replied Kei smiling maliciously and laughing as he was about to stab Touya until he felt something landing on him. It was Syaoran. Syaoran pinned Kei down ( imagine it the same way Meiling pinned Syaoran down earlier) and popped out a dagger from his sleeve now aimed to slit his throat.

"Listen up!! Hold off your attack right now!! Do as I say if you don't want your leader dead!!!" said Syaoran seriously.

"Do as he says you idiots!!!!" said Kei

Syaoran punched Kei in the face "You don't get to talk only I do". Everyone dropped stopped what they were doing and retreated. Syaoran let go of Kei but not right before kicking him to his gang.

"THIS ISN'T OVER TOUYA!!" said Kei.

"Touya are you all right?" replied Yukito

"I'm fine Yuki, he only caught me off guard. Guess I need to sharpen up my skills a bit more." Touya approached Syaoran. Syaoran noticed this and began to go into a fighting stance.

"No need to be alarmed kid" "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back there" said Touya .

"You're welcome" said Syaoran

"That move you pulled on Kei was impressive, tell me where did you learn that?" said Touya

Somehow that question brought back unpleasant memories for Syaoran. A depressed expression appeared on Syaorans face. Touya couldn't help but notice.

"Looks like your as lost as us too" said Touya sympathizing.

"Would you like to join our gang and live your life with us?" "Think of it as a way of gratitude for saving my life" "You're skills could be a great help to us".

With no where to go, Syaoran thought about the offer handed to him and how could he refuse. He always loved to fight and it wouldn't be a bad thing to get stronger.

"I accept"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wat did u think of this chapter? Sorry that there wasn't any SS moments in this chapter. But hey it's the first chapter. I thought I could do some character development to make it interesting. But if the character development is bothering you I can stop. After all you are the readers. So please tell wat u think about the story. This is my 3rd fanfic and I haven't wrote a fic in like a year. If u guys r dying to know wat happens in the next chapter, he gets to meet Sakura in the next chapter. So remember RR!!!!

If you have already checked out the new manga made by CLAMP Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles like myself, feel free to ask for any links for scanlations, images, translations, etc. You can also ask for any other CLAMP works and I'll see wat I can do.


	2. So Your Name is Sakura

Thanks for the reviews neopetmaniac and MeilinBaby13. Don't mean to b selfish but I was expecting a little bit more. Well this is my 3rd fanfic. Guess I need to heat things up. Forgive me if this chapter is a little off than the first. I'll try to heat things up.

Again CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to Clamp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 "So Your Name is Sakura"

After the battle, the group of guys began their journey back to their headquarters along with Syaoran. The walk took no longer than a mere 20 minutes. The gang took many turns and walking through many corners which made Syaoran lost track of his direction. As they arrived, they came across an old worn out building big enough to cover a whole block. The building looked to like it has been abandoned for a while. Before Touya and his gang could open the entrance, he turned his head towards Syaoran's direction.

"Are you sure about this kid?" "You can turn back now if you want to" asked Touya

"I have nothing to lose" said Syaoran coolly.

"All right then, just remember that you had a chance to back out from this" said Touya in a serious tone.

And with that Touya began to open the hard steel metal door to the building. Inside of the buliding revealed what Syaoran never thought he would see. Inside there were not only 50 people but hundreds more then he thought. They were all around his age. He knew that he just agree to join a gang but he didn't imagine there would be this many people. All of them looked like professional fighters even though they're just standing around hanging with each other.

Syaoran still had his eyes widened at this. Both Yukito and Touya noticed this and couldn't help but smile. "Never expected this didn't you?" said Touya with a sly grin.

"Now Touya..." said Yukito. Yukito then approached Syaoran standing next to him placing his hand over his shoulder. "It'll be all right, I'm sure you'll fit right in" assuming that Syaoran was worried. Syaoran turned to face Yukito. He didn't know what it was but he felt that he could trust this man. (Don't worry, I'm not making a Syaoran & Yukito coupling. There will be no Yaoi coupling yet. Ok, I just gave away too much. Just forget about what I just said and keep on reading the story.)

"It's not that" said Syaoran. "I'm just surprised at the amount of people here." "You did say that you were part of a gang, weren't you?" asked Syaoran curiously.

"Well you see---" but before Yukito could finish what he was about to say Touya cutted him off.

"Don't worry, I'll explain things later. Now lets just go inside and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Done with their conversation, Touya's group and Syaoran walked into the building. The inside looked nothing like the outside. The structure was amazing. Syaoran couldn't believe that there was such a building such as this. Gazing at all this from the entrance, on the left and right side were held with many doors to what Syaoran assumed were rooms of everyone in the building. Each floor had a balcony connecting each room on both the right and left side of the building and a flight of stairs to pass through each floor. Each floor were filled up with rooms that went straight up to the top and last floor. But the wall across the entrance was different. It wasn't filled with rooms but stood a fancy chair engraved in gold and a dragon statue spiraling around the chair with red velvet cushions. Above the chair was a huge red banner with a golden scaly dragon which looked like the gang's trademark.

As Touya and Yukito arrived at the throne with Syaoran standing right by Yukito's side, all eyes have been on the three. Syaoran couldn't help but feel nervous from all the attention. The other 3 guys left their master alone with Yukito and Syaoran.

"Welcome back Leader Touya!!" shouted out a girl in the crowd

"I knew you could beat the Vipers!!" said a guy. The whole crowd gave a big round of applause

"Now now everyone, thank you for welcoming us back. It has been a short but severe battle against the Vipers. Me and Yukito appreciate you all for your kind greetings. But please give Yukito and I some time to straighten things first and we'll continue to discuss our results with the Vipers. Talk amongst yourselves everyone." Touya ordered.

"Yes Leader Touya!!!" replied everybody.

"Now then Syaoran, I'm sorry I might be able to finish our conversation earlier but let me help you with the arrangements here" replied Touya. Touya turned his head towards the crowd of young adults and teenagers looking for someone. Syaoran was confused at what he said.

With confidence standing before everyone he ordered "I call Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol for their presence!" said Touya loud enough to get their attention.

Approaching them were a boy with light blue eyes with dark navy blue hair and a girl with plum grayish hair and amethyst eyes. (Sorry but my vocabulary is low for the moment. Don't worry, I'm not foreign or anything who has a hard time with English.)

"You called us Master Touya?" asked Eriol

"Is there something we can do for you?" asked Tomoyo

"As a matter of fact there is." said Touya. "I was hoping if you could help Syaoran here settle in with the rest of the gang. It's his first day here and I seem to have to take care of other things first so I can't help him at the moment. You both understand right?"

"Yes. Leave it to us" said Tomoyo and Eriol in unison. Both of them are surprised to have said that at the exact moment. Both stared at each other and gave each other a mega smile.

"Man its creepy the way you two always do everything at the same time." said Touya with a little fright (lol! Imagine him being scared.)

Eriol approached up to Syaoran placing his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Shall we go now, Syaoran is it?" said Eriol.

"Yes and it is Syaoran. Li Syaoran." said Syaoran a little more calmer but still keeping his cool.

"Well Syaoran-kun, let's go find you a room" said Tomoyo.

On the way, Syaoran eyed the two with curiosity. They both seemed to be kind people. Both seemed to be the same age as he is. 16 that is. He turned his gaze towards the girl with plum purple hair. She seemed like the type who would always keep on a smiling face who also looked like a very observant person but would sometimes tease and scheme. Next he gazed toward the navy haired boy standing next to the girl. He assumed this guy was the same as the girl. Schemeful and always putting on a smile. But the guy scared him a lot more than the girl.

As Tomoyo and Eriol walked side by side with each other and Syaoran behind them, they can both sense that they're being watched. Syaoran didn't stop gazing at Eriol and still had his eyes on him with curiosity. Eriol noticed this and turned around facing Syaoran.

"Really Syaoran, I didn't know you were that way" said Eriol chuckling.

"Wha--?" said Syaoran confused just now realizing what he meant. "What the---?! No!!! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!! I WAS JUST TRYING TO SEE WHAT KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE BY OBSERVING YOU!!" said Syaoran with his face beet red angry at Eriol's comment.

"Sorry Syaoran but I'm taken." said Eriol who couldn't stop laughing at the situation. "Right? My dear Tomoyo?" ( Yes I made Eriol and Tomoyo a couple. If you guys want more romance between the two in this fic, don't b afraid to ask and if you're a Tsubasa fan like I am here, maybe just maybe both will b paired up in the manga.")

"Yep" said Tomoyo as her lips made her way to Eriol's cheek giving him a light peck.

Eriol chuckled once again. "Really Tomoyo not in front of our guest." Eriol spoke in a low voice in Tomoyo's ear making sure no one heard whispering seductively "We'll have plenty of time to ourselves tonight if you know what I mean...."

"Oh really Eriol......" replied a gigling Tomoyo.

"AHEM!!" said Syaoran interrupting the moment (Sorry for those who wanted the moment to last longer but we do want to get up to Syaoran and Sakura don't we?)

"Aren't you a real crank?" said Eriol amusingly.

"Really let's get back to helping Syaoran-kun. Here is your room, lucky for you it happens to be on the third floor." said Tomoyo pointing to an empty room. Inside was an empty bed which looks to be brand new, a table and a closet fit to store his clothes and any sort of weapons despite the size.

"Oh, how unfortunate Syaoran-kun's room here is only three doors away from HER room, isn't it Eriol?" said Tomoyo with a glint in her eyes. ( Yes you can guess who HER is [CruellyInnocent smiling evilly hahahah...]

"Yes it is...." said Eriol also with a glint in his eyes. They both exchanged glints, laughing evilly in unison.

Both now had their gaze towards Syaoran looking at him with an evil smile plastered on their faces. This scared Syaoran intensely. Millions of sweatdrops formed on his head. His heart beated faster and faster by the minute as he couldn't take any more of suspense. He couldn't help thinking that the couple before him was planning something for him.

"Well I think you can take it from here Syaoran" said Eriol

"Yeah you don't need our help for now, now that you've settled in a room of your own" said Tomoyo.

"But if you need someone to talk to or some friends, me and Tomoyo will be happy to do so. "What do you say, Syaoran?" said Eriol extending his hand waiting for Syaoran.

"Uhh... sure why not" said Syaoran shaking his hand.

"Great you can call me Eriol"

"And you can call me Tomoyo."

"Oh that's right Syaoran, be downstairs on the first floor by seven. Every day at seven the whole gang gather together with Touya for a meeting so remember Syaoran, be downstairs at seven." said Eriol.

"Sure" said Syaoran relaxing on his new bed.

Tomoyo and Eriol made their way out leaving Syaoran alone and thinking.

"What a day" Syaoran thought. "Those two can really scare the shit out of you." as he said shuddering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 o' clock on the First Floor

(Again asking for forgiveness. Forgive me if the description of the scenery sounds confusing. I'm hungry right now while I'm typing this and I'm dying to get to the part where Sakura comes in. Now I really said too much. On with the story everyone.)

On the first floor over hundreds of teenagers and 20-year olds gathered in the huge room waiting patiently for their leader to show up. Over at where Tomoyo and Eriol stood they look over at the figure appraoching them.

"Hey Syaoran you made it" replied Tomoyo

"Yep and with 10 minutes to spare. Are you really that afraid of Touya and not trying to anger him from being late?" said Eriol in a cat like face enjoying teasing Syaoran.

"Can't you just control yourself for a minute?" said Syaoran giving his most scariest glare.

"Sorry it's a habit Syao-chan" said Eriol. ( What do you think of the nickname. Just came up with it. Thought Eriol would be the one who says it, it really suits him to say it.)

"Don't call me that!!" growled Syaoran.

"SHH!!! Everyone be quiet!!! Here comes Leader Touya!!!" said a guy.

On stage before the whole crowd was Touya and standing next to him was Yukito.

"Everyone thank you for your patience. Yukito and I did promise to fill you all in on how we are doing against the Vipers. To be honest with the rest of you, we weren't doing so well at first."

"Oh no..." said a girl with concern.

"Unbelievable" said a guy.

"You said it" said another guy.

"Please everyone.." said Yukito. "Let Touya finish."

"Thank you Yukito, as I was saying we weren't doing so well at first but!.... things turned around as I was in hand to hand combat with Kei. He almost finished me off but someone here in this room jumped in and save my life."

"Someone saving Touya's life?" said a guy.

"Really I never thought anyone could possibly..." said another guy

"Touya's always the best in combat out of all of us." said a girl.

"But I wonder who could it be." said another girl.

Touya gave a gaze at Syaoran. Syaoran saw Touya staring at him and cringed at this.

"But I will respect that person and not give away that person's identity just yet." "So everyone that's about it for today's meeting. If any of you have any questions or comments ask now or we'll continue our celebration."

"No?" Then enjoy yourselves everyone!!!!" exclaimed Touya

The crowd applauded and cheered loyally at their leader. Everyone went doing what they wanted to do. Same thing went on with Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo. They continued talking and getting to know more about each other. Syaoran kept on with the conversation until not something but someone caught his attention. It was a girl.

She simply made her way across the room trying to find someone. Syaoran noticed this. The girl had auburn honey colored hair with deep rich emerald green eyes. Syaoran eyed the lovely figure. She was wearing a pink spaghetti string shirt revealing a bit of the top part of her cleavage, several silver lined and a black choker and black leather pants with purple highlights or glow(whatever you call it, my brain is weakening. need food...) tight enough to reveal her lovely slender figure finished off with black high heeled boots. She was only simply just simply making her way across the room. And yet she was the only thing that stood out in the room, out of everyone else through Syaoran's eyes. Each step she takes, Syaoran can feel his heart beating faster...... and faster........ and faster............

He was so hypnotized by this beauty's movements and yet completely oblivious to Eriol and Tomoyo who was still standing next to him.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" said Eriol interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.

"Huh?" "Oh ummm..." "What are you talking? I'm just so um.... uh.... deep in thought about Touya's announcement" said Syaoran blushing a tint of red across his cheeks.

"Your mouth lies but your red cheeks says the truth, Syao-chan" said Eriol.

"I told you don't call me that" said Syaoran going back into his growling state. "I need some air."

Leaving the first floor, Syaoran made his way to the nearest balcony giving him time to breathe. Luckily he spotted this balcony during his walk with Eriol and Tomoyo earlier.

Outside at the balcony on the Third Floor

"I really needed to get out of there."

"Then you don't mind if I join you."

Syaoran got surprised for a moment. The voice was neither Touya, Yukito, Eriol or Tomoyo. It was too angelic for anyone he had known. He turned around to make eye contact with none other than that girl he was hypnotized earlier. She alone standing there made the whole scenery light up in beauty. Standing there all alone could make any man want to take her away from all that loneliness and hungrily embrace her. But that didn't last long as she made her way towards Syaoran. Standing next to Syaoran she set her eyes on the outside through the balcony.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" said the girl looking at the whole town.

"Yeah it is" but Syaoran wasn't talking about what the girl was staring at. He was simply talking about the girl and still couldn't pull away his eyes from her. Just listening to her voice sounded like heaven. In his mind Syaoran replayed the moment those words escaped from her luscious lips.

"I always come here whenever I need to be alone." said the girl

"Yeah I can understand that. From all the people living here it's hard to be alone." said Syaoran

"So..." the girl began to face Syaoran. Syaoran couldn't help as he blushed a bright red. Her face was so close to his that Syaoran couldn't control himself as the color of his face turned more red.

The girl looked at him with concern noticing his face turning red "Oh no what's wrong?" "Are you coming down with a fever?" "Seriously this always happens when I'm around a boy." (Geeze I wonder why? hehehehehe -)

"Ah no it's okay I'm fine" said Syaoran smiling to give the girl some relief.

"You sure?" "Is there anything I can do to help?" said the girl.

"Yeah you can give me a kiss to make it go away" thought Syaoran happily. "Wait no what am I thinking? I just met her for crying out loud. But just look at her. Just look at her!!!! She's just so beautiful. I can't tear myself away from such beauty.

"Really are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. I was getting worried when you were making those funny faces" said the girl as she giggled.

Syaoran blushed not because of her but from embarassment.

"So you're Syaoran Li, am I right?"

"Yeah how--?"

"Did I know? I heard it from onii-chan, but don't worry he didn't tell the whole gang" said the girl.

"Don't tell me that you're the sister of Touya?" said Syaoran in surprise.

"Yeah hard to believe isn't it?" "Anyway--" the girl didn't get to finish her sentence keeping Syaoran in suspense. What she did next Syaoran didn't expect. She leaped towards Syaoran giving a light peck towards Syaoran's cheek. This was the first day he met her and she already kissed him without making any effort to get close to her. The girl slowly stepped away but still facing Syaoran.

"Thank you for saving onii-chan's life, he really means a lot to me." she said in a soft and gentle tone.

"Y yy you're welcome" said Syaoran.

The girl began walking away slowly as Syaoran placed his hand over the cheek the girl had just kissed him.

"Wait! I never got your name" said Syaoran

"It's Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew!! Done for today. Well there you have it. Chapter 2. Sorry that I took so long to update . But I felt like my writer's block was weak so I didn't want to dissapoint you all with a poorly written chapter. I'll tell you this. I'm a reader not a writer. So please go easy on me. Again this is my 3rd fic and I haven't written for more than a year. So please. Really please!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I really want to know what you think of this story. And maybe tell me if you think some of the stuff I added brings some spark to the story like lets say for instance Eriol's new nickname for Syaoran "Syao-chan", it would be weird if I had him call Syaoran cute little descendant and if I need to tense up the romantic atmosphere between Tomoyo/Eriol and Sakura/Syaoran.

To finish things off, the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran wasn't that intense in this chapter. Well duh, they just started to meet each other in this chapter. But I promise I'll heat things up. Maybe I'm going way too fast. Syaoran already fell for Sakura. If you have a problem with that, just tell me and I'll fix it.

Again if you finished reading the manga and watched the whole manga and dying for more SS madness, feel free to ask for any links on Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles for scanlations, manga translations etc.

AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Explanations and Training

I have read every one of ur updates and I've got to say thank you for them. They keep me going. And I'm sorry I took so long updating the second chapter. Been cramped with 6 regents and trying to clear my head up. You understand right? Ok. Not much to say here so I'll go on with the explanations and we'll get on with the story.

Author's notes

(Since u guys asked questions, I think I should clear things up b4 we go any further)

Everyone in the gang gets to kill people, including Sakura depending on their fighting skills and status.

No, Sakura is not a playgirl. Sorry if I gave that impression. I guess I forgot to mention that everyone in the gang dresses a little similar like Sakura ex: leather, chains, torn jeans or anything with a rough look.

And about Syaoran starting to admire Sakura on their first meeting. I couldn't come up with anything for Syaoran to b interested in Sakura instead of her looks. Forgive me if I made Syaoran too hormonal hungry for the girl, but that's wat I'm aiming for the moment. I'll try to make some character development between the two.

That's all for now.

Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to Clamp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Explanations and Training

In a dimly lit room where only small rays of sunshine tried to make their way through the windows was a desk, closet and a bed fit for one. It was almost impossible to make out what was under the covers. The only visible that can be identified aside from the thick green sheets were a chunk of chocolate brown hair afterwards popped a head of a young amber eyed teenager.

"Morning already?" said Syaoran drowsily.

"Did you get a good rest?" said a voice.

"Yeah the bed was really--Sakura!!!" Syaoran exclaimed jumping up with surprise.

"Did I disturb you?" asked Sakura.

"N nn no. What are you doing here?" said Syaoran nervously with a slight tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Nothing. I just wanted to come and wake you up."

Syaoran took a slight chance to avert his gaze from the girl and saw that he was still shirtless and in his boxers. Flushing from embarrassment, he pulled the covers over his body in an attempt not to reveal anything to this one beauty who makes him go crazy. Sakura saw this and couldn't help but giggle.

"No need to be shy around me Syaoran." "You look kind of sexy like that" she said smiling

Syaoran blushed at her remark. What she did next made him even more nervous. She slowly made her way over to Syaoran's bed. When she got to his bed, she climbed up and took her time crawling towards the poor nervous boy. His grip on the sheets tightened and gulped now that she was sitting on his legs. She placed both her hands on his cheeks holding his head still. Her head was now at level with Syaoran's

"Sa... ku.....ra...." "What... are...you............?"

"Shhhh, just relax Syaoran..." Sakura soothed.

Sakura began to close her eyes leaning in ready to brush her lips against his. Syaoran felt her fragile and gentle body push against his firm hard abs but he didn't care. Her lips were getting closer........

and closer......

and closer......

and closer......

until.....

SPLASH!!!

End of Dream( I fooled all of u there didn't I? lol)

Syaoran popped his head up soaking wet from the cold icy water. Scanning through the whole room all he found was Eriol and a bucket in his hand assuming he was the one splashing him with that cold water standing there with that annoying smile on his face.

"Rise and shine, Syao-chan" Eriol replied happily

Syaoran growled "What the hell Eriol?!" giving him one of his most deadliest glares.

"Oh my, you're giving me that scary look again Syao-chan." "Did I do something wrong?" replied Eriol innocently.

"What do you think?!" "You come into my room and splash cold water on me, interrupted my dream and you still have the nerve to ask if you did something wrong?!!!"

"Oh. Sorry?" said Eriol smiling from this amusement.

"Agh! Never mind." "So why are you here?"

"Just to inform you that Leader Touya has free time today and he would like to meet up with you if you have any questions."

"Tell him I'll be there" replied Syaoran.

In Touya's Room

"You wanted to see me?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, have a seat Syaoran" replied Touya.

"Now I understood that our previous meeting was interrupted and I didn't have a chance to explain things to you."

"Yes" replied Syaoran.

"Then I'll start." "The Dragons are a gang young people such as myself, you and anyone whose families abandoned them or lost their families due to an accident. We take them in to teach them how to fight, fend for themselves and give them a home."

"So you made me join your gang because you knew." "But then how did you know?" "That I had no where to go?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know." "Maybe it's that look in your eyes that gave it away when I first met you."

"And what about that other gang?"

"Oh you mean the Vipers." "The Vipers have been our rival gang ever since both of our gangs started to form." "Both of our gangs are known to be the most powerful gang in all of Tomoeda." "We don't have anything against the Vipers at first, but..."

Touya's expression began to grow cold "Things went too far when they slaughtered my men."

"To avenge our men, the remaining fighters Yukito and I went to war with the Vipers. From what we know, the Vipers started our rivalry to drive us out of Tomoeda and be known as the most powerful gang in town. Everything has been the same ever since. We are still rivals now and as you saw before, the results we have was forcing Kei and his gang into retreat."

"Now Syaoran, let's finish it off and talk about your ranking here in the gang." replied Touya changing to a more calmer expression.

Syaoran was surprised at how he can just suddenly become happy after being reminded a tragic moment.

"Ranking?" asked Syaoran

"Of course, we can't just randomly put you in any rank." replied Touya.

"Now we're going to decide which rank you'll be in through you fighting skills." "Now that we're done with our conversation, let's go train."

----------------Training Room----------------------

Syaoran followed Touya with Yukito by his side. They stepped into an elevator next to the throne making their way to the basement. As they arrived, Syaoran took a look at the room before him. It was as big as the first floor. The only difference was at the center of the room was a sparring arena and every corner held small sparring sections used for practice with blue mats layed out. Even the walls amazed Syaoran. All the walls had every possible weapon in existence lined up in order. The weapons were lined up from close range weapons such as daggers, knives and swords to far range weapons like guns, shurikens and explosives. Managing to tear himself away from the room, he went back to gazing at the center arena seeing that it's occupied by a match between Eriol and Sakura and a huge audience gathering around them.

Eriol is equipped with a brass gauntlet used for defense and Sakura hand equipped curved daggers. Sakura looks to have the upper hand repeatedly throwing stabs and slashes towards Eriol only leaving him defending himself.

"Give up yet Eriol" said Sakura still with loads of energy to spare.

"Not a chance." replied Eriol sweat streaming down his head.

Sakura diverted from thrusting towards Eriol's vital organs and went for his arm. She managed to give him a cut. Eriol winced from the pain and couldn't help letting his guard down and shield the cut. Sakura took the opportunity to bind her arm around his neck and hold a dagger to his neck with the other.

"The match is over." "Winner..... Sakura." said the referee.

"You beat me again." said Eriol. "Cute and innocent, and yet sexy and lethal." "You are the best with daggers Sakura."

Sakura blushed from the comment. "Well I'm not that good."

"Ahem! Remember me Eriol?" said Tomoyo slightly angry at his comment.

"I'm sorry my dear Tomoyo, I couldn't help myself but I think our Sakura here deserved a complement."

"Yeah go easy on him Tomoyo, I don't think he was trying anything." said Sakura

"If it's Sakura-chan, I forgive her." said Tomoyo happily hugging yet squeezing her to death.

"Tomoyo I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

A bunch of guys came to where Sakura was standing to offer her a towel and some water to praise her pushing Tomoyo and Eriol aside.

"Good match Sakura." said a guy

"Here you go" said another guy handing her a towel.

"Thanks guys." said Sakura

"Do you think you can train with me and teach me a thing or two?" said another guy in a flirting tone pulling Sakura closer to him.

"Uhh......" replied Sakura with sweat drops

"Hey Sakura...." said another guy.

Guys around the room continued to swarm her with questions. Tomoyo and Eriol eyed her with sweat drops.

"That's Sakura for you." said Tomoyo.

"Yeah almost every guy in the gang wants to make a move on her but wouldn't dare to since she is the sister of the head leader." said Eriol

Back to where Syaoran is

"Simply amazing" said Syaoran looking at Sakura.

He was still deep in thought at what he saw. He couldn't believe someone like her was capable of fighting like that. Sure she had cute features and was beautiful but from her looks no one would expect such intense fighting. This only made him interested and intrigued him about her even more. Aside from her, he saw tons of guys were surrounding her eager to get their chance to talk to her or even be noticed by her. He couldn't help but feel a bit angered and saddened at this.

"Are you done?" said Touya interrupting his thoughts.

"Wha-?" asked Syaoran

"If you're done staring at my sister we can begin." said Touya impatiently.

"Oh umm I uh.. sorry."

"All right then, now we may begin." said Touya. "Yukito alert the announcer to announce another match."

"Yes Touya." replied Yukito.

"Everyone may I have your attention please. Please clear the arena everyone. We will begin a new match sponsored by Leader Touya shortly." said the announcer.

All the guys surrounding Sakura jumped at their leaders name.

"Touya?! Touya's here." said a guy frightened.

"Where?!" said another guy.

Every guy around Sakura took their chance to flee before Touya caught anyone of them around his little sister.

"Sakura I'm sorry we didn't some time together but here's my room number and feel free to stop by anytime." said a guy with black hair and brown eyes leaving with a wink towards the auburn haired girl.

"Thought they'd never leave" Sakura sighed.

"Hey Kaijuu!!!" Touya called out.

"Onii-chan!!" Sakura happily exclaimed.

Approaching her was Touya but he wasn't alone. The person who seemed to be walking with him was Syaoran."

"What brings you here Onii-chan?

"To hold a match for Syaoran here."

"Really?!" said Sakura excitedly popping her head towards Syaoran's face. "I bid you good luck in your upcoming match."

Seeing her face so close up popped back an image to his head.

-------------Flashback-------------

Sitting in a bare bedroom was a boy and a girl. Both were close to each other sitting on the same bed. The girl was sitting on top of the boy clamping both of her hands on both of his cheeks.

"Sa....ku....ra..... What...are......you........?" Syaoran said tying to finish his sentence but too hypnotized by Sakura's actions.

"Shhhh just relax Syaoran......" Sakura soothed.

Sakura closed her eyes getting ready to brush her lips against his. Syaoran felt her fragile body pressed against his. Her body was so soft and firm. The only thing left waiting was those cherry pink lips of hers.

Her face moved in closer...........

-------------End of Flashback----------

Waking up from the flashback, he realized Sakura was still in front of him. His eyes widened and blood came trickling down his nose. Sakura noticed this.

"Syaoran are you all right?" Sakura asked with a concern look on her face.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it" replied Syaoran trying to calm the girl down.

"But your nose is bleeding." Sakura pointed out. "Onii-chan, I don't think Syaoran can fight today."

"Hey kid, are you sure you're all right?" Touya eyed Syaoran suspiciously.

"It's nothing guys. Don't worry about it." Syaoran exclaimed.

"She's actually worried about me." Syaoran thought happily. "Wait. Did I just say that in my mind?"

"Okay kid if you're fine, let's go find you an opponent." said Touya. "Hey Saitou!! You here?!!" Touya called out.

A man around Touya's age approached him. Through Syaoran's eyes he looked familiar. The guy looked to be around 22. Close up he was well built almost and a more advanced fighter than any of the rookie fighters lounging around the room. He had dark forest green hair and hazel eyes. Syaoran tried to pinpoint who this guy is and remembered that he was one of the guy's in Touya's group who helped Touya fight against the Vipers in their last battle.

"Touya my man. What's up?" Saitou greeted.

"Just need to ask you for a favor. I need you to help me decide what ranking Syaoran here should be in."

Saitou took a moment to avert his gaze at Touya to the boy that goes by the name Syaoran.

"Ahh so you're Syaoran." "The one that saved Touya that time." "If Touya thinks you're worthy enough to join our gang, then I know you won't disappoint me in our match." Saitou said with determination.

"Don't worry I won't." Syaoran said exchanging glances with his.

Saitou was so caught up with their conversation almost forgetting about the girl standing next to Touya.

"Oh Sakura I forgot that you were here too. How's everything?" asked Saitou.

"The same." Sakura simply replied. "Hey have you seen Yukito, Saitou?" Sakura hoped

"No I haven't. Sorry Sakura."

"Oh I see." Sakura said disappointed. (Don't worry I'll explain why later if you're all wondering)

"Now that you guys are done with your introductions, shall we begin the match?" Touya said impatiently.

"Yes." Saitou and Syaoran replied in unison.

"All right then." "Announcer?!!!!" Touya yelled.

"Yes sir?" asked the announcer.

"Announce the next match!!!"

"Yes sir." "I now announce the match between Saitou and Syaoran to begin!!" "Both fighters take your stand to the Armory Ring and pick out your weapon of choice."

Both Syaoran and Saitou approached to their destination. Saitou chose out a regular sized axe with a defense, offense, weight, power and length all well balanced. Syaoran made his choice and went with what he was used to, hand armed daggers without any considerations. The daggers gave him a slight advantage in his speed and was more lighter then most of the weapons but would give him a hard time to penetrate through any defense.

"Now take your place in the arena!!"

Both fighters stood on the opposite of each other only a few feet away. The whole room was now in silence and eager waiting for the announcer to begin the match.

"Now that you've taken your places" "Begin!!!!!"

Saitou began the match taking a few steps towards the center of the arena. Syaoran was surprised at this. He had expected for him to come charging at him. But he wasn't going to wait. Waiting was one of the things he couldn't stand. Before making an attack, he took one last look at Touya and Sakura. Both looked eager to see what he can do. Looking at Touya, it made Syaoran more determined. He knew he wanted to show his best. And turning to look at Sakura, he had a weird desire to also show her his best but mostly impress her. Doesn't know why he feels this way about her, he pushes the feeling aside and concentrated on his match. ( I hope u guys don't mind me having Syaoran use daggers since he usually uses a sword.)

To start things off, Syaoran attempted to charge right towards Saitou. Saitou expected this and prepared to raise his axe defending his front side. Little did he know Syaoran only used his charging attempt as a distraction and swiftly ran to Saitou's right side repeatedly slashing Saitou's right arm. Saitou's right arm now contained over 20 deep cuts leaving him with only one arm left. The moment Syaoran changed his direction, Saitou didn't have the time to raise his axe to defend against Syaoran's assault as Syaoran had an advantage in speed. Sparing a bit energy, Saitou still managed to swing his axe distancing Syaoran away from him giving him some time to recover.

"I'm impressed Syaoran." Saitou replied. "No one had ever gotten the chance to injure me like that in a long time." "I was only starting out easy since this is your first fight here." "But now that I've seen what you got, this time I won't go easy on you now."

"If this guy thinks that's my best, he'll be surprised." Syaoran thought. "I think it's about time I end this."

Saitou is still recovering from the pain but is wondering what his opponent could be strategizing. Syaoran could've taken his chance to strike now but he was just standing there. Saitou couldn't help but think if Syaoran was just toying with him. Both fighters began to take their stance. Again Saitou into a defense stance preparing for another one of Syaoran's assault.

Saitou blinked a couple of times keeping his eye on Syaoran. Before his first blink, Syaoran was standing there in his fighting stance. But at his next blink there was nothing there. Through Saitou's eyes it's as if he just disappeared. The audience were also surprised at this.

"Where did that guy go?" asked a girl.

"Maybe Saitou already beated him." said a guy.

"It can't be." the same girl argued. "Didn't you see the way he weakened Saitou."

"What trickery is this?!" replied Saitou.

"It's not a trick." said Syaoran in a cold tone appearing right behind Saitou.

Saitou jumped at the sound of his voice turning around to face Syaoran. Saitou attempted to attack Syaoran but not before Syaoran repeatedly slash every part of his body leaving him bruised and struggling to get up. The audience could catch all of Syaoran's actions seen that all of his attacks are too fast to be caught by most of these rookie fighters. Back at where Touya was he kept his eyes on the fight and couldn't believe his eyes at the astounding match.

"This will hard to decide but I think he'll fit right in" Touya said grinning.

"Winner!!!! Syaoran!!!!" the announcer proclaimed.

The audience vigorously cheered at their great performance but mostly at Syaoran.

"Syaoran!!!! Syaoran!!!! Syaoran!!!! Syaoran!!!!"

"Nice showmanship kid." said Touya.

"Touya.." replied Syaoran.

"Saitou you can get up now." replied Touya

"Man Touya, you always can tell when I'm pretending." Saitou replied

Syaoran was taken aback at this. "But how can you simply get back up from that?"

"I'll be honest with you Syaoran. You did manage to brought a lot of damage to me. Seeing what you did after that second assault, I didn't want to take a chance to see your true potential so I faked my defeat. But I know Touya here will agree with me when I say your fighting skills surprised us all."

"Yeah and the ranking I grant you Syaoran as a member of the Dragons is the second ranking. You will be part of the Silver Elite group. That's second best ranking out of the whole entire gang rankings. My group is the first and best of the whole gang. So if we need a fighter to replace any fighter in my group, we'll be looking for someone in your ranking." Touya proudly stated.

"Congratulations Syaoran." Touya said stretching out his arm for a handshake.

"Thank you, Leader Touya." Syaoran said stretching out his hand as well.

"Did I forget to mention? You will get to be in the same ranking as Eriol here." Touya humorously stated.

Syaoran flinched at the sight of a smiling Eriol before him. Eriol smiled back at Syaoran.

"Hooray" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

Making sure that Touya was far enough from Syaoran, Saitou also accompanied along with him but not before Syaoran called him.

"Hey Saitou wait!!!"

"What is it, Syaoran?"

"Before when you said you didn't want to take a chance to see my full potential, how did you know I was going to give it my best?" asked Syaoran.

"Well from the way you were looking at _her_, I kinda figured you would give it your all to impress that certain someone."

Syaoran was taken aback at this. Saitou chuckled at his expression.

Saitou placed his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Syaoran. You have my respect. I won't tell Touya."

Saitou took his leave leaving only Eriol and Syaoran left standing staring at the retreating fighter.

"Pardon me but I couldn't help overhearing." said Eriol smiling.

"Don't you have other things to do?!" replied Syaoran annoyed at his presence.

"So you have a crush on Sakura. Am I right?!" said Eriol amusingly

Syaoran quickly ran to him clamping his mouth. "Shhh not so loud you idiot." Syaoran whispered.

"So I was right then. You do like the girl."

"All right I do. But this is not a simple crush. It's just that there's something about her. Something that makes her special. Something I can't seem to figure out." (I forgot to mention while Syaoran and Eriol are talking, they're already on their way out of the basement and back to the third floor with no one around.)

"Syaoran as a friend I think you should listen to me on this." Eriol changing from his amused tone to being serious.

"No matter how cute, no matter how beautiful, no matter how kind she is." "Do not fall for her." "If you don't want to end up being hurt." "It's for the best Syaoran." "Just listen to me on this one."

"Is Sakura that kind of girl?" "Is she the kind of girl who plays with people's emotions?" asked Syaoran.

"No it's not that." stated Eriol. "Look if you fall for her, things will get complicated."

"All right Eriol. I understand. I'll try my best not to."

"Thanks Syaoran. Well I better get back. Tomoyo's waiting for me. See you tomorrow Syao-chan, hehehe."

Syaoran grimmed. Alone on the third floor he made his way towards the balcony for some fresh enjoying serene silence and cold brisk air blowing in his messy brown hair.

(I'm getting tired so sorry if the story from here on is a little too rushed.)

"Do you have room for one more congrats?" said a voice.

Syaoran turned around at the doorway to find a certain emerald eyed girl stepping out of the shadows and into his gaze.

"Sakura...."

"I'd thought I find you here." "Hey I saw your match against Saitou and really that was impressive." "Do you think you can teach me new moves with the daggers sometime?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Syaoran just stared at her face. It was so cute and comforting. Just looking at her sweet face just pushed any harsh thoughts aside. It was weird, but the both have only known each other for a few days. It gave him a certain fuzzy slush feeling he couldn't describe but he knew one thing. He loved this feeling and wanted to keep it as long as possible. She was so close to him yet how this feeling screamed to pull her into his arms, to embrace her, to touch her, to stroke her hair, and to taste those delicious lips of hers.

But a thought popped in Syaoran's mind "No matter how cute, no matter how beautiful, no matter how kind she is." "Do not fall for her." ( I bet all of u r going against Eriol's words right now.)

Syaoran pushed Eriol's words aside and took another glance at Sakura. It wasn't as easy as it sounds.

"No. I'm sorry Eriol but I can't listen to you." Syaoran thought.

Sakura looked at him with those innocent eyes patiently waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry Eriol but I can't help it." Syaoran thought.

He looked at Sakura once more but this time with determination "Tomorrow I will ask her out and see if she'll accept."

"Syaoran are you listening to me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. I'll can teach you." Syaoran finally answered. Sakura was happy at this.

But both are unaware at the shadowy figure keeping an eye on them. In his hand was what looked like a camera. Through the camera he carefully targeted the scenery, mainly on Sakura. With a good view, the figure pressed the bright red button giving a clicking sound.

"Mission completed" said the figure laughing evilly.

The shadowy figure swiftly jumps down from the building disappearing into the darkness. The only thing that stood out from the figure was a symbol of a snake embroaded on his back as he swiftly fled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so tired and shaking from hunger. I know u guys r mad at me for not updating soon, but I hope a chapter this long will b worth it. I haven't updated in a while cause I'm starting to lose interest in CCS and currently checking out other anime. N e way, please click on that purple button that says go and post me a review. That'll really mean a lot to me. And if u guys really want to check out more stuff involving Sakura and Syaoran made by Clamp, feel free to ask. If u guys have any questions about the ranking if it was confusing in this chapter feel free to ask. Remember, Review!!! And no flames!!! And tell me wat u think about Syaoran and Sakura. I'm not good at romance scenes.


	4. Memorable Scars

Sorry to all of u that I haven't updated in a long time. I have had a major writers block ever since. Staying true to my word, I did promise all of u a new chapter in less than a month. If this chapter seems to be original than my previous chapters, I am sorry since these days I feel like an airhead more than usual. Again this is my 3rd fanfic and I haven't wrote a story in a year so please go easy on me. Thank you and enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to Clamp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Memorable Scars

Inside to what looks like to be a bare bedroom showed no sign of life. Every piece of furniture in the room consisted with the colors of pastel blue and white. There in the room stood two doors. One of the doors can be assumed to be the exit and the other was slightly opened letting out hot steam. Within a few moments later, a sign of life was shown as a half naked teenager stepped out from the steamy room with only a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. The teenager had navy blue hair and light blue eyes. (My description is getting corny these day. But I do understand that u all know who I'm talking about at this point .... right?) He narrowly made his way towards the mirror looking at his reflection revealing his bare chest and abs and his clear blue eyes giving him a different look without his glasses. In the mirror showed a serious expression planted on his face as if he was lost in thought. He slowly turned his back towards the mirror revealing what appears to be an old yet deep scar. Gently he took his right hand tracing the scar with his fingertips.

"It never seems to fade away, does it Tomoyo?" said Eriol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Tomoyo's Room

Tomoyo lied quietly on her bed tightly hugging her pillow lost in her own thoughts staring at the ceiling.

"Eriol..........." Tomoyo sighed.

--Flashback--

It was a quiet but also a cloudy day where any sign of rain could drop at any minute. In a peaceful and rich neighborhood, no sign of life was yet to be found. But at one specific house, a crowd of people all dressed in black stood outside in the front with sad and sorrow expressions on their faces. The house had a golden plate forged with the name "Daidouji Residence". All of the crowd's attention was at the van parked in front of them. It was a black limo. Inside of it was an opened coffin holding a pale looking young woman with short burgundy hair surrounded by flowers.

"I guess I will meet you at the church" said the butler.

"Yes." said the driver.

The driver averted his gaze from the butler to the crowd of people. Out of all the people, he focused his gaze on the little plum haired girl who seems to try to hold back her tears. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Among everyone else, this little girl seemed to be the youngest and more in pain than anybody there. From looking at her, she looked to be 5 years old.

"Is the young miss going to be all right?" the driver said while pointing at the girl.

The butler didn't give him an answer but only looked down at the floor with a sad expression. The driver understood and didn't go any further. He began to walk back to the limo and started up the engine, driving the limo away from the Daidouji's.

After the driver made his exit, a cry can be heard from the crowd. It was from the little plum haired girl.

"Mother!!" yelled the little girl as tears rapidly streamed down her amethyst eyes. She was about to go after the limo but someone held her back.

"Let me go!" "I. Said. Let. Me. Go!!!" the girl painfully cried out.

The butler looked at the kicking and screaming little girl trying to break free from the person's grasp.

"How am I going to explain this to Miss Tomoyo?" the butler thought while looking at the little girl.

"With Miss Sonomi's passing, we don't have anyone to take custody of the mansion and her company. And also there isn't anybody to take in Miss Tomoyo. Miss Sonomi was the only living relative she had left." the butler thought as he glinted his eyes in sadness.

"It's now or never." the butler muttered. (AN: You guys are gonna hate what I'm about to do.)

The butler slowly approached towards Tomoyo. He had a sinking feeling that this was not going to end well. Tomoyo saw this. She had a little ray of hope that he was going to give her some good news and that her mom was all right from the start. Each step that he took, her heart was beating harder and harder. The person holding on to her let go of their grasp.

"Jenkins. Tell me..." Tomoyo said sniffling. "Is my mother going to come back?" said Tomoyo pleadingly.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Tomoyo."

"What?" Tomoyo said losing hope.

He felt more hurt as he went on. Looking straight into her young and innocent eyes made it more harder for him but he knew she deserved to know.

"Miss Sonomi....your mother.......she.... she.... she has" Jenkins tried to let the last words out.

"She has?!" Tomoyo demanded.

"She has passed away......" Jenkins softly murmured.

"No.....no......no..no!!!" "She is not dead!" "She can't be dead!!" cried Tomoyo.

"Miss Tomoyo..." said Jenkins reaching out to her.

"No!!" Tomoyo backed away from Jenkins. "She is not dead!! This is nothing but a cruel lie!! Everything will be all right!! Mother will come home like she always does!! We will have tea together and she will always tuck me into bed and kiss me goodnight!!" Tomoyo fell down her knees hiding her face in her hands and crying her heart out.

Jenkins couldn't bear to tell her anymore but he knew he had to tell her now.

"Miss Tomoyo..." "I'm afraid there's more." Jenkins said with pain.

Tomoyo raised her head looking at Jenkins with her puffy and red eyes from crying. She was about to make another attempt to run away but Jenkins stopped her.

"No more. Just stop ." Tomoyo softly cried out clasping her hands to her ears.

"Miss Tomoyo, please you have to listen to this."

"I said no more!" "Let me go!!" Tomoyo sobbed.

"Miss Tomoyo, now that you don't any living relatives left to take care of you and being too young to take over your mother's company, I'm afraid we have to send you to an orphanage."

Jenkins lost his grip on Tomoyo as he was devastated from his words. He waited to hear what Tomoyo's response was but he didn't get any. All he saw was a horrified look on the girl's face as she began to step back and swiftly ran away from the mansion.

"Miss Tomoyo! Come back!!" yelled Jenkins.

As she was running she can hear her butler trying to have her come back, but she didn't even bother to listen nor care. No one could understand the pain she was going through. All that ran through her mind was to just run away and keep on going.

20 minutes have passed as Tomoyo finally ran out of energy and decided to take a break. Looking at her surroundings, she ended up being in an alley that is strangely clean. Just to her left she saw a neat pile of cardboard boxes deciding to take one and sit on. Defensively she hid her face in her knees allowing all the sadness to release from her.

"Mother... why did you have to leave me?" Tomoyo whispered.

As things couldn't get any worse, a few drops of rain began to make their way down until it turned into a brutal thunderstorm. But this didn't effect Tomoyo as she was still crying her eyes out. Minutes passed and it was still raining. At this point Tomoyo was soaking wet everywhere but she still had her head ducked in her knees. Strange noises were heard near Tomoyo. She decided to raise her head and see where it was coming from. What she saw didn't make her feel any better. It was a flock of crows. They were staring at her strangely. She didn't like it. It looked like they were about to attack her. Before she could defend herself, the crows already made their movement and flew straight to her. Tomoyo screamed waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see what happened. Instead of being attacked, a mysterious boy about her age came out of nowhere shielding her from the crows.

"Who are you? Why are you.......?" asked Tomoyo.

"Shh....Don't move.....They'll be gone soon." said the boy.

The crows continued their attack on the both of them. The boy kept on shielding Tomoyo, trying to show no hint of pain but he couldn't hold it in for long. He winced from the pain but continued to struggle and protect this girl that he doesn't know. Tomoyo noticed this and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Why is he doing this?" Tomoyo thought.

The crows finally got tired from attacking and flew away leaving the two alone. Now just remembering they were still out from the rain, the boy pulled Tomoyo in to take cover with him.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" said the boy smiling at Tomoyo.

"You shouldn't have stayed outside. It's really pouring out there. You could've caught pneumonia or --" the boy was cut off wincing from the pain the crows left on him.

The boy slowly tried to trace where the pain is from. It was on his back. Tomoyo saw this.

"Don't worry about me when you're in pain yourself." Tomoyo informed.

"It can't be helped. To me pretty girls like you always come first before anything." said the boy smiling at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo couldn't help but blush at his words.

"By the way, my name is Eriol, Hiiragizawa Eriol. What is yours?" he kindly asked.

Tomoyo shyly stepped up to the boy still blushing "Um.. Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo muttered shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Daidouji Tomoyo-chan. So, tell me. What were you doing out there in the rain?" asked Eriol.

This reminded her of her mother's death. She didn't feel like talking about it so she just gave a simple reply. "Nothing.."

"It had to be something if you didn't notice the- Ow!" Eriol winced at the pain on his back.

"Here let me take a look." said Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked to check for any bruises on his back. She gasped. Blood stained on his shirt. She lifted his shirt to see where the wound was coming from. There nothing major but minor scratches, but one thing caught her eye. It was a deep and narrow scar and it is where all the blood was coming from.

"How could you be so reckless?" said Tomoyo angrily. "Jumping in all of the sudden without thinking first." she said immediately ripping a piece from her dress to bandage his wound.

"But--"

"But nothing!" Tomoyo shouted with tears beginning to form. "You just recklessly keep on saving people and then ..(sob)..the next thing you know..(sob)..you're dead!!" Tomoyo cried out.

There was silence between the two. Eriol was shocked at what she just said. It was silent for a few minutes but Eriol decided to break the silence.

He gently walked over to embrace her in a hug. "I'm sorry if I made you worry." said Eriol gently.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have just said that." Tomoyo sniffled.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?" Eriol said still embracing her. But he didn't get a reply. He could tell from looking at her that she has been through a lot and decided to drop it.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

"No." she simply replied. "I want to."

Eriol began to felt his shirt get wet. He figured that Tomoyo was still crying.

"Today I found out my mother passed away." Eriol's eyes widen. "And I also found out that I have nowhere to go." More tears started to form. "Tell me...." she gently replied. "Why is the world so unforgiving?" Tomoyo cried.

Eriol tightly embraced Tomoyo in his arms. He couldn't help but feel so much sympathy for her. This was all too much anyone could go through. He knew that she was just a stranger but in his heart felt a sudden urge to hold her in his arms and protect her.

"It's all right......" "I will protect you." said Eriol.

"Thank you."

--End of Flashback--

(AN: Whew... that was a long flashback)

With no place to stay, Eriol decided to take Tomoyo back with him to join Touya's group. He explained everything about how Tomoyo was in a situation just like everyone else in the group and got Touya to accept Tomoyo. Before Eriol met Tomoyo, he was close friends with Sakura and was on good terms with Touya. The time where his parents began to abandon him, Touya took him seeing that he was a good friend of Sakura. Over time, Tomoyo lived her life happily among the group later becoming best friends with Sakura and unexpectedly falling for Eriol with him returning her feelings.

In Tomoyo's Room

Tomoyo was lying on her bed still deep in her own thoughts. A lot of images of Eriol ran in her head. Thinking back to that day when they first met, she didn't know what caused her to trust him. But she was glad she did. It was the most happiest moment of her life when she met him. and nobody in the world would ever replace him.

Breaking Tomoyo out of her thoughts, the door to her room flew open. It was Eriol. Tomoyo immediately rolled out of bed face to face with Eriol.

"Tomoyo.." replied Eriol.

"Can I see it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes."

Tomoyo lifted up the back of his shirt searching. She slowly lifted her hand right to where the scar was. Tomoyo traced to see how the scar was with her fingertips. Finished, she pulled his shirt back down to the way it was and began walking slowly away from Eriol with her back to him.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" Tomoyo said smiling with tears forming on her eyes.

"Yes I do." Eriol happily replied back.

Eriol took hold of Tomoyo's hand and forcefully pulled her into a hug. He felt his shirt get wet.

"It's all right Tomoyo." Eriol whispered. "Cry as much as you want."

"Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I didn't even know I was capable of putting up such a chapter. This has gotta b the most dramatic chapter I've ever wrote. I'm sorry I've dissapointed all of u if u were looking forward to some S&S moments but I thought Eriol and Tomoyo deserved as much attention as S&S, so I dedicate this chapter to them. Tell me how I did in this chapter because I'm dying to know if I'm losing my touch or not and again please go easy on me since this is my 3rd fic and I havent wrote in a year.

Maybe i shouldn't say this but I got another chapter waiting to be posted, so if all of u loyal readers can help me get my reviews up to 30 or more, I will b happy to post up the next chapter. I can guarantee u I'll explain y Syaoran can't get close to Sakura in the next chapter. If u can have other people come check out my fanfic and give a review, I appreciate it. Ja ne!!!!! Remember to R&R!!!!!!


	5. An Attempt to Approach

I know I've kept some of u waiting but all I can say is that with all the schoolwork coming bk to me all of the sudden, it's been hard to calm down....especially if u have to deal with sats again (sigh). Thought u might like to know wat kept me from updating. Well enjoy!!

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Clamp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 "An Attempt to Approach"

Syaoran was in his room, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with no sign of emotion written on his face.

Flashback

Syaoran just stared at her face. It was so cute and comforting. Just looking at her sweet face just pushed any harsh thoughts aside. It was weird, but the both have only known each other for a few days. It gave him a certain fuzzy slush feeling he couldn't describe but he knew one thing. He loved this feeling and wanted to keep it as long as possible. She was so close to him yet how this feeling screamed to pull her into his arms, to embrace her, to touch her, to stroke her hair, and to taste those delicious lips of hers.

But a thought popped in Syaoran's mind "No matter how cute, no matter how beautiful, no matter how kind she is." "Do not fall for her." ( I bet all of u r going against Eriol's words right now.)

Syaoran pushed Eriol's words aside and took another glance at Sakura. It wasn't as easy as it sounds.

"No. I'm sorry Eriol but I can't listen to you." Syaoran thought.

Sakura looked at him with those innocent eyes patiently waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry Eriol but I can't help it." Syaoran thought.

He looked at Sakura once more but this time with determination "Tomorrow I will ask her out and see if she'll accept."

End of Flashback

"Sakura....."

Syaoran instantly got out of his bed making his way for the door.

In Tomoyo's bedroom 

Eriol was standing by the window thinking while Tomoyo was lying in bed sleeping. Only a few moments have passed and Tomoyo began to stir in her bed. The first thing her eyes saw after opening them was Eriol standing by her window.

"Morning Eriol." Tomoyo greeted happily. No answer came from Eriol. This worried Tomoyo. She had her gaze on his face. It looked serious. Usually Eriol would have his pleasant face on or give either a comforting or creepy smile depending on what people think it is.

"Eriol.. .What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Again still no answer. Tomoyo got of bed and made her way towards her boyfriend.

"Eriol...." Tomoyo replied as she made another attempt.

Eriol jolted as Tomoyo placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Tomoyo honey, I didn't hear you."

"Maybe you so deep in thought that you didn't happen to hear me call you two times just now." "Anyway what's wrong?" "Something must be troubling you if you couldn't hear me."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo." "It's just I gave him some advice and I'm worried if he'll listen or disobey me." Eriol said.

"Let me guess Eriol." "You told Syaoran to not approach Sakura if he doesn't want to be hurt in the end."

Eriol sighed. "You know me too well Tomoyo."

"Did you told him why he can't approach her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran has only known her for a week." "I don't think he needs to know the reason why." Eriol said.

"I think you should've told him." "You shouldn't leave Syaoran guessing like that."

"Tomoyo, this is the best way." "It's better if he didn't know." "He's already devastated that he can't be with Sakura." "I don't think he needs to be devastated even more."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol slightly angry. "Poor Syaoran, I just hope he doesn't find out in the wrong way." Tomoyo thought.

Outside in the Hallway (Third Floor) 

Syaoran made his way to the stairs until he bumped into Tomoyo and Eriol coming out of the bedroom.

"Morning Syaoran" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.

Syaoran looked up to see Tomoyo smiling at him. But when he came into eye contact with Eriol, he felt uneasy. Completely forgetting about Eriol, his plan on getting close to Sakura just went down the drain.

"Morning Tomoyo." Syaoran simply replied. "Morning Eriol." Syaoran nervously greeted.

"We were both about to go down for some breakfast." "Would you like to join us Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." Syaoran replied.

"This is my chance. I'm bound to find Sakura there. When I find her, I'll tell her I need to talk to her then I'll make my move and see if she'll accept me." Syaoran thought holding up his fist in determination.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo with crazy looks on their faces starring at Syaoran with sweatdrops.

The Dining Area (Basically this is in the second lower level where everyone gathers to eat just to clear it up.)

For Syaoran it wasn't so hard for him to find a place to sit. He already became popular after his battle with Saitou and was respected by most of the fighters because of his skill. But staying true to his word, he promised he would have breakfast with Eriol and Tomoyo.

On his way to where Eriol and Tomoyo are at, he spotted Sakura along the way. She was sitting with a bunch of girls her age who seems to be her good friends. All of them were smiling happily and enjoying a good conversation. Syaoran couldn't care less about any of the girls there. The one girl he had his eyes on at the moment was Sakura. Fire lit in his eyes. Syaoran made his way towards Eriol and Tomoyo as fast as he could.

"Hey Syaoran, you okay man?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran sat down with a loud thud. He dug into his food munching at great speed. Tomoyo and Eriol was scared by this.

"Syaoran slow down. You're gonna choke." Tomoyo warned.

"The faster I get this finished, the sooner I can approach Sakura." "I can't lose my chance now that she's just right there." Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran... Syaoran... Hey Syaoran!!!" Eriol replied.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts "Wha?" Syaoran mumbled with food spitting out of his mouth.

"Are you that hungry?!" Eriol asked

"Sorry guys. It's just that I --um--uhhh--haven't ate for days and well---you can't blame me. Right?" Syaoran laughed nervously. He couldn't tell Eriol that he was rushing so he could talk to Sakura.

Eriol eyed him suspiciously. "Okay." "Since you were too busy stuffing your face, you splattered your food on me and Tomoyo so we have to go and wash up now."

Syaoran looked at his two friends crossing their arms at him. "I'm sorry?" he nervously asked.

Eriol sighed. "It's ok. We forgive you just this once." "But make sure you don't do it again next time."

Eriol and Tomoyo left the area until they were out of sight.

"Now that Eriol is out of the way, here's my chance." Syaoran thought.

Syaoran spared no time. He immediately wiped the food out of his mouth and made his way towards Sakura. Sakura was still at the table along with her friends.

"There she is." Syaoran thought. Each step he took, his heart was beating faster and faster.

All the girls there were chattering and laughing just until Syaoran approached. They all stopped to look at the handsome chocolate haired boy right in front of them. Sakura noticed that Syaoran was standing right there as well.

"Syaoran. Good Morning." "Is there anything you need?" Sakura sweetly asked.

"Uh--I-uh just want to know if you and I could talk." Syaoran stuttered.

"I'd love to Syaoran, but can't it wait?" "I'm having breakfast with my friends." Sakura pleaded.

"This can't wait Sakura." "I have to ask you right now. I promise it won't take long."

"If it doesn't take long, just ask me right here."

Syaoran was stuttering. All the girls had their eyes on him waiting for him. He couldn't talk to Sakura with all this attention.

"Ummm maybe later."

"Ok Syaoran."

Minutes later 

"So who's the hunk Sakura?" asked one of the girls.

"Is he another flirt?" asked Rika.

"Easy girls. He's just a friend who's been very good and loyal to me." "And he is nowhere like any of the flirts here." said Sakura.

"It isn't like you to defend for any guy here besides Leader Touya and Tsukishiro-kun(that's Yukito's last name if ur a little confused.) said Naoko.

"Well I feel like I could trust him and he did save Onii-chan's life." said Sakura.

"You sure it's not more than that Sakura?" asked Chiharu.

"I'm sure." "What is it suppose to be if it's not friendship?" "I'm sure Syaoran only sees me the same way as I see him." "As friends." Sakura said with a clueless look on her face. But Sakura didn't know that she was the only one who thought that. Besides Sakura, they all knew that Syaoran had an interest in her.

"Never mind." said Chiharu.

But Syaoran didn't give up that easily. He wouldn't stop until he gets to be alone with Sakura and let her hear what he has to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viper's Hideout, Kei's Throne Room 

"Master, I have come back as promised." said a shadowy figure with a snake embroaded on his back.

"Excellent." Said Kei. The shadowy figure smiled in joy at his master's compliment. "Did you manage to take the picture?" Kei asked with a little eagerness.

"Yes master."

"Show it to me!" Kei commanded.

The shadowy figure swiftly handed the picture to his master with no signs of fear or emotion. In the picture was a girl with auburn hair happily having a conversation with what seems to look like a chocolate haired boy.

"You sure this is Sakura Kinomoto?" asked Kei.

"Yes master. I am certain."

"Never knew that Touya's had such a babe for a sister." Kei smiled evilly. But something else caught Kei's eyes in the picture. It was the boy standing right next to Sakura in the picture. Kei pondered at who this boy was then it hit him. He was the same boy who stopped him from killing Touya.

Flashback

"You couldn't have made this easier on me Touya but the Dragons end here" replied Kei smiling maliciously and laughing as he was about to stab Touya until he felt something landing on him. It was Syaoran. Syaoran pinned Kei down ( imagine it the same way Meiling pinned Syaoran down earlier) and popped out a dagger from his sleeve now aimed to slit his throat.

"Listen up!! Hold off your attack right now!! Do as I say if you don't want your leader dead!!!" said Syaoran seriously.

"Do as he says you idiots!!!!" said Kei

Syaoran punched Kei in the face "You don't get to talk only I do". Everyone dropped stopped what they were doing and retreated. Syaoran let go of Kei but not right before kicking him to his gang.

"THIS ISN'T OVER TOUYA!!" said Kei.

End of Flashback

"It's that little punk!" Kei snarled in rage. "How dare he humiliate me let stop me from finally finishing Touya!!!?"

"I'm sorry I brought you in a bad mood my leader." "I never intended to have him in the picture too." the shadowy figure bowed in shame.

"No need to apologize Zen." "You have always served me well." "In fact this helps add another enemy to my list." "Did you happen to get his name?" Kei asked.

"Yes master." "His name is Syaoran Li." "Not much is known about him except that he just joined Touya's gang not too long ago and he immediately made it to the top ranking with just one demonstrative battle." "That is all I know."

"Hmm losing to this Syaoran can't be too bad if he's that worthy." Kei then changed his expression to anger. "But it doesn't mean I won't kill him."

"Master...."

"Now Zen, lets go on with the plan." "Today we will kidnap Touya's little sister."

"This plan of mine will drive Touya crazy." Kei thought evilly.

"Prepare all of our forces Zen!" "Today we take this seriously..."

"Yes master." Zen simply obeyed.

Kei clenched his fist in determination. "Prepare yourself Touya......"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Touya's Room 

Touya and Yukito were sitting alone together helping themselves to some Japanese tea and snacks.

Yukito looked at his best friend in worry and put his cup down. "What's wrong, Touya?"

"I don't know, Yukito. I find it strange. After our last encounter with Kei, there hasn't been any sign of him." Touya said.

"Maybe he's still feeling bitter about not having to kill you." "He did come close." Yukito trying to comfort him.

"No that can't be." "Kei is not the type to let things slide that easily." "I find it suspicious. He would immediately assault us a few days after being the idiot that he is and it has been a week now." "He could be planning something."

Yukito hardly saw his friend acting this serious. "Touya there really is nothing to worry about." "Kei has never been able to break into our headquarters." "And don't get too worked up about this." "This might tell us to keep our guard up just in case."

"Thanks Yuki, but it still would be good to know what that sniveling idiot is up to." Touya stated.

"Again Touya, don't worry. Just be prepared." "Now that that's taken care of, I got a meeting with a lucky lady." Yukito smiled with his heart jumping with joy.

Touya sighed tiredly. "Don't keep her waiting."

"I never do." Yukito left as he closed the door with a mega smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Syaoran 

"Where could that girl be?" Syaoran complained running out of breath. "I've been running around this godforsaken building for hours." "There isn't any way I could've missed her."

The scenery was getting blurry for him. His stomach was starting to grumble from the lack of food. Just a few feet away, he spotted a girl who he seems to be familiar with. It was one of Sakura's friend from this morning. She had braided pigtails tied up on both sides.

"Please don't let this be a mirage." Syaoran said.

"Oh hey! You're the guy who I saw this morning." "I'm Mihara Chiharu." "Care to tell me your name?" she smiled happily. Her smile was a lot similar to Sakura's but not as great as Sakura's. Her smile can make his heart thump like crazy.

"I'm Syaoran." "Can you help me with something Mihara-san?"

"Sure thing." "What is it?"

"Do you happen to where Sakura is at?" "I've been looking everywhere and there's no sign of her."

"Hmm.." Chiharu placed her index finger on her chin and stood in a pondering position. "You can try her room. I think it's 316."

Syaoran brightened up at hearing this. "Thank you Mihara-san." Syaoran took her hand and shook it violently.

"Y-o-u-r w-e-l-c-o-m-e." Chiharu said vibrantly.

In front of Sakura's room 

"This is it." "She's just right behind this door."

Syaoran gulped as he was about to knock on her door. But before he did, he saw a pile of what looks to be mail. There were at least hundreds of letters sticking out from under her door. He picked some of the letters to see who they were from. Most of it were from the random guys living in the building. Curiously he opened one of the letters and read it.

__

Hey Sakura,

Remember that I'm always available whenever you need me. If you ever feel lonely, just stop by room 810 and I'll give you a night to remember if you know what I mean. Wink Wink.

Yours and only yours,

Shuru

Syaoran took the letter and crumpled it up throwing it away. He was enraged. He bet that all these guys didn't even care for her as much as he does and are only going after her because of her features. So much rage was going through him that he just forcefully pushed all the letters away from Sakura's roomand banged on the door loudly. Syaoran kept on banging on the door but still no response. After a couple minutes he knew that Sakura wasn't in her room. It all seemed hopeless for him.

"Maybe I should just listen to Eriol." Syaoran thought with a depressed look.

"Don't give up." said a voice. Syaoran jumped at this. "Who's there?"

"Don't give up Syaoran, I'm closer than you think."

"That voice." "Sakura is that you?" Syaoran looked around and saw no one. He thought it was because of the lack of food and his body was playing tricks on him.

"Look down Syaoran. Look down." Syaoran looked down to the first floor from the balcony (Remember he's still on the third floor in front of Sakura's room.) and nonetheless it was Sakura. She was standing in the corner all alone. Syaoran spared no time and immediately boosted his way towards the girl.

"Now's my chance." "Wait for me Sakura." Syaoran thought.

Only a few people were left between him and her.

"Just a few more steps."

He was about to make it when a hand was placed on his shoulder stopping him.

"Dammit!! Who the hell?!" Syaoran thought.

Syaoran turned around to see who the bastard was but out of all the people here it was him.

"T tt tttouya." Syaoran stuttered.

"Tsk tsk tsk." It's Leader Touya now." Touya exclaimed.

"Right." Syaoran said quickly standing up straight.

"Anyway, Why do you seem so eager to talk to my sister?" Touya asked.

Syaoran grunted. Luckily Touya didn't notice. "Shit! I can't tell him that I want to talk to Sakura and ask her if she wants to be with me. He'll kill me, let only accept that." Syaoran thought.

"Well you see, I just want to know that if your sister wanted to have a battle with me." Syaoran lied.

"Hmm. I know that you're new here and eager to improve your skills but I'm afraid I can't allow that." "Sakura told me to stay here and make sure no one interrupts her while she's waiting for someone."

Syaoran was disappointed. "Who could she be waiting for?" He thought.

"Sorry Syaoran. Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah." Syaoran muttered feeling brokenhearted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran made his way back to the usual place where he needed to relieve the stress. The balcony. Usually Sakura would show up unexpectedly but tonight she would be busy talking to some guy or girl. He took a few steps towards the handrails, crossing his arms and placing his head on them. He couldn't think of anything besides Sakura. She was all that came across his mind. Out of all the girls he fell in love with, it had to be her. She was like the princess of this whole gang. Loved by everyone here, a sister to the leader of the dragons and the main target of most the guys in the building. She was beyond his reach and yet he still loved the girl.

"I will never have my chance." Syaoran whispered looking down at the landscape in sadness.

Hours have passed and Syaoran was still in the same posture he was when he came out. A noisy crowd was passing by but that didn't make Syaoran move. He heard a giggle among the crowd. It sounded like a girl.

"All right I'll see you later." said the girl.

Syaoran can hear footsteps approaching him but he still stayed unmoved.

"Syaoran?" asked the girl.

That voice sounded familiar to him. It could be only one person. Syaoran a small glimpse at who it was. He quickly turn around and jumped.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said placing his hand over his chest calming his heart down.

"Onii-chan said you wanted to talk to me." "Did you want to have start training with me?" Sakura asked.

"No it's not that." Syaoran looked away not being able to look at her straight in her eyes.

"Sakura.....I've was looking for you today." "Remember this morning that I said I had something to tell you?"

Sakura eyes widened. "Oh no. I can't believe that I forgot. Syaoran I'm so sorry."

"It's all right Sakura." Syaoran looked down. "I understand that you don't have time for me." "There's a lot of people here that you rather spend with." Syaoran stated bitterly.

"That's not true!" Sakura shouted with tears forming on her eyes. Syaoran was surprised that she made an outburst like that. He couldn't help but feel a little joy at that. But he also felt hurt seeing the tears starting to form on her eyes. He made her cry.

"Sakura, no please don't cry." Syaoran pleaded taking her arm and embraced her. "I'm sorry I said that." he whispered.

"It's all right." "I deserved that." Sakura muffled with her face against his chest.

"No Sakura. I shouldn't have been so selfish and understand that you care about everybody and try to be there for them."

"Thank you." she said sweetly. "But Syaoran, let me hear what you have to say. It's the least I can do after what I did to you today."

But Syaoran gave no response as he was enjoying embracing Sakura warmly in his arms.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh right!" "Sorry about that Sakura."

Sakura giggled. "It's all right. I'm used to you spacing out on me like that by now."

Syaoran blushed. He freed Sakura from the hug and looked at her straight in her glimmering eyes. He wanted every word to come out right. Sakura cutely looked up at him eagerly.

"Sakura...... I don't know if I'm worthy for you." Sweatdrops streamed down his head. His heart was hammering. But uh..... will you---?"

Syaoran was cut off by the alarm before he can finish his question. He looked down to see that a line of Vipers were approaching the building.

"Syaoran what's going on?" Sakura asked frightened. Syaoran protectively embraced her.

"Syaoran you there?" Touya yelled.

Syaoran immediately let go of Sakura when he heard Touya's voice.

"Leader Touya?"

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"It looks like Kei is desperate to end our this." He has his forces surrounding the building trying to break in." "But Syaoran, I'm not only here to inform you what's going on." "I wanted to tell you that since we are short on one person in my group, we need an extra fighter." "Are you in Syaoran?"

"I won't let you down." Syaoran replied.

Touya came up to Sakura and placed his hands on her shoulders "Sakura, go to where Eriol and Tomoyo are, and stay there until I back."

"No Onii-chan! I want to fight too. Along with you, Yukito and Syaoran." Sakura burst with concern.

"No Sakura." "I'm sorry but you're not experienced enough and it's too risky." Touya stated.

"But Onii-chan, I-"

"Dammit Sakura, please listen to me. Go stay with Tomoyo and Eriol. I will never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Sakura finally gave in to her brother's pleads. "I will." she gently replied. "Promise me that you'll come back. And with that Touya immediately stormed out to assist his fighters.

Syaoran too was about to be on his way until he felt someone tugging on his arm. He turned around and saw that it was Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you-?" Syaoran saw the plead right in her emerald eyes. He knew that she wanted him to stay but he couldn't disobey orders. "I'm sorry Sakura, you heard what your brother said and I have to go help them out." he said seriously.

"I know." "It's just that--please promise me that you'll make sure nothing happens to Onii-chan and Yukito." Sakura begged.

Syaoran gaze at Sakura grew calm. "I promise Sakura. I won't let you down." Syaoran whispered. Sakura felt relieved.

Before Syaoran ran off he wanted to say something. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll wait here for me. And hear what I have to say."

"I promise Syaoran."

Outside the Gates of the Dragon's Hideout 

Syaoran ran through the whole battle between the two vicious gangs. Just like Touya ordered him to do, he would join up with him and his group. After a few minutes he had finally found him and as usual his second in command, Yukito by his side. But not too far he spotted something else that was surprising. It was Kei. It was a surprise for Syaoran to see Kei so deep into the enemy's territory but it seemed like he didn't notice that Touya was close to him otherwise he would've went straight for Touya. Syaoran couldn't let that happen. He promised Sakura that he wouldn't let anything happen to him. So Syaoran recklessly charged straight towards Kei.

Yukito's Point of View

He was busy fighting off two guys from Kei's group until he spotted Syaoran looking like he was about to do something.

"Touya! Look over there." he said pointing to Syaoran.

Touya averted his attention to Syaoran and then to what Syaoran was looking at. Touya's eyes widened at what the target was.

"No Syaoran!! Don't!!" Touya screamed out.

Back to Normal Point of View

Syaoran didn't hear Touya call out to him and continued on with assaulting Kei. he was traveling so fast that no one could even catch him. Only a few steps away, Syaoran nearly made it but was knocked back by someone standing between him and Kei. It looked to be a shadowy figure.

"What is it Zen?" Kei asked.

"It's nothing of importance Master. Just a little boy who thinks he can be a hero." Zen obediently stated as he was referring to Syaoran.

Kei looked to see who it was Zen knocked back. Syaoran was still on the floor recovering from his previous impact.

"Well well. If it isn't you. The punk that stopped me from killing Touya." Kei snarled.

Zen pulled Syaoran up on his feet. Kei took a few steps towards to be face to face with Syaoran.

Syaoran gave the most deadliest glare. Kei smirked. "I would love to stay and play around with you but I have to get going and take Touya's sister with me." Kei laughed evilly.

Syaoran's eyes widened in horror. He struggled his hardest to be free from Zen's grasp but it was no use. Zen was comparably twice the size of Syaoran. Zen was getting impatient with him and squeezed his neck hoping he would get the message. Syaoran yelled out in pain.

"Sakura!!!!!" Syaoran screamed.

Flashback

"Promise that you'll wait for me." And hear what I have to say." Syaoran said.

"I promise Syaoran." Sakura replied.

End of Flashback

Syaoran's eyes flew open. "I can't do this to her." "She's waiting for me." Syaoran thought.

Syaoran stomped on Zen's foot as hard as he could. Zen released his hold on Syaoran and tended to his foot. Syaoran took this chance to quickly in the air and kicked Zen straight into the water. Zen was left floating in the water unconcious.

Syaoran instantly took off in search for Kei. It seemed like Kei didn't get that far. The battle between the two gangs was still brutal and deep and it was impossible to get through.

"Heads up bastard!" Syaoran yelled out preparing to land a kick on Kei.

Kei growled turning around to see who it is. Kei didn't have time to dodge so Syaoran landed a direct kick knocking Kei down to the floor. Huge cracks were made from Syaoran's attack. The very words Kei said earlier drove Syaoran mad. He couldn't control himself so he rapidly began beating Kei to a bloody pulp.

Syaoran wanted to keep on going but he felt someone holding his arm. It was Touya.

"That's enough Syaoran. We don't want him to be dead." Touya stated.

"But if we don't kill him now, he'll just cause more trouble." Syaoran said angrily.

"I know Syaoran. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to be a part of my group but let me deal with him for now."

Syaoran dropped his guard and obeyed his leader.

"All right everyone drop your weapons and stop your fighting! Do as I say if you care about the safety of your leader!" "And do not make me repeat myself!" Touya said seriously with no emotion.

Syaoran held a bruised and beaten Kei in his hands with Yukito and Touya standing next to him. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing. The Vipers took no chance making a move seeing their bruised leader before them. Syaoran looked around to make sure there was no movement among the crowd but he saw someone hiding behind a broken debris with a gun in his hand. The gun was pointing straight at Yukito.

"Get down!" Syaoran yelled. He jumped towards Yukito protecting him from harm and threw at dagger straight through the guy's brain. Protecting Yukito at that moment caused one of the Vipers to jump in and retrieve their leader.

"Stop them!!" Touya yelled out furiously. "We must not let Kei get away!!"

A Few Hours After the Battle

The Balcony (Sakura and Syaoran's usual meeting place) 

Alone there was only Syaoran enjoying the wind deep in his own thoughts. Footsteps were heard and they got closer. the figure was now standing right next to him. He felt a hand placed the side of his head.

"You're hurt." she said worrying placing her hand over his bruise.

"I'm fine. Compared to what I've been through, this is nothing Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Did you come here because you promised that you would listen to what I have to say?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. And to thank you --" Tears started to form in her eyes "for saving Yukito back there." Sakura sobbed.

"Please don't cry Sakura. It's over now." Syaoran said taking her into his arms.

"I know." Sakura sniffled. "It's just that...if Yukito ever died (shaking) I just don't what I would do without him." Sakura cried.

"You really care about him a lot, just like your brother." Syaoran said gently.

"I do." "Yukito is my boyfriend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. I think I'll end it right there. Leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I think for this time, I'll allow all of you to flame me only on my plot so far. BUT it doesn't mean that I'm not allowing you guys to write anything nice too. You are more welcome if you want to. As long as you review on how my story is. Knowing all the fans out there mostly favors S&S coupling, I have to warn u that I'm trying not to make this story have such a predictable outcome and keep you all surprised with all the twists and turns I have in mind. Remember, feel free to ask questions and REVIEW!!!!


	6. Why Are You So Quiet?

I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated. I know that this is longest writers block I had. And no, I wasn't making a typo when I put Yukito as Sakura's boyfriend. I know u all hate this and was hoping Sakura and Syaoran to b together, but in time it will happen. That's how the plot goes and again I hope to make this story as unpredictable as it can. And another thing u should know. But to b truthful, my old computer got busted for a whole week and I had to go through all the trouble of reinstalling everything. What a pain it was. Now that I have everything running again, I give u all Chapter 6.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 "Why Are You So Quiet?"

"Please don't cry Sakura. It's over now." Syaoran said taking her into his arms.

"I know." Sakura sniffled. "It's just that...if Yukito ever died (shaking) I just don't what I would do without him." Sakura cried.

"You really care about him a lot, just like your brother." Syaoran said gently.

"I do." "Yukito is my boyfriend."

As soon as Syaoran heard those words, he completely went blank. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Everything inside of him felt broken, even his heart. He can feel it slowly shattering. Sakura didn't know why but felt a cols feeling coming from Syaoran. It was like he was getting more distant from her.

Syaoran distanced himself away from Sakura, freeing his arms from grasping the graceful angel. Chocolate colored bangs shadowed over amber eyes filled with sadness. Dense as ever, Sakura was unaware of all this.

"That's right!" she recalled. "What was it that you wanted to say to me earlier?" Sakura asked eagerly waiting for Syaoran to answer.

Syaoran shot his head up in shock. He knew what she was referring to. He was overjoyed that Sakura remembered about the confession. But the thought of her previous confession erased it all away bringing him back to his sad state.

Syaoran remained quiet.

Sakura was getting worried when Syaoran didn't say anything.

"Syaoran?" she asked worriedly.

He still remained quiet. The only difference this time was that his back is facing Sakura.

Sakura couldn't understand why he was acting this way. "Syaoran if it's important then please…" she begged "tell m-"

Syaoran interrupted her. "It's getting late Sakura." "Touya will be worried if you're not back at your room." Syaoran coldly murmured.

Sakura gasped. "Oh no. I forgot." " I'll see you later, Syaoran." Sakura replied as she sprinted away.

Syaoran was still standing at the balcony facing what's outside with his head drooping down. His hand tightly gripping over the handrail. He gritted his teeth in anger and sadness. The pain of heartbreak was overwhelming that a few tears could drop from his sad eyes but Syaoran was stronger than that.

Sakura's voice echoed in his head.

"Yukito is my boyfriend."

"What was it that you wanted to say to me earlier?"

Syaoran quietly murmured by himself "I love you, Sakura." "Will you accept me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was as quiet as it usually was. After the long battle, surprisingly peace was regained between the Dragons. Aside from everyone, one person was still tensed from the day's events. That person was Syaoran. At this hour everyone was tucked in their nice worm soft beds fast asleep but he was the only one still awake. It isn't like he hasn't made in effort in pursuing the nap. Her voice and only hers echoed over and over in his head. It was torture for him. Every time he shut his eyelids, there she is appearing standing beautifully waiting for someone to sweep her away. He reached out his hands just to reach her but no success. She was out of his reach no matter how many times he tried. Over and over, in his ears…the four words that devastated his heart the most coming from Sakura.

"Yukito is my boyfriend…" she confessed.

"Yukito is my boyfriend…"

"Yukito is my boyfriend…"

Syaoran shot up from his bed clasping his hands over his ears.

"Yukito is my boyfriend…"

"Shut up!!" "Please…"Syaoran said mercifully "..no more.."

Next Morning 

Syaoran didn't get much sleep throughout the night. The most was at least 2 hours. Surprisingly he wasn't tired. He looked strong as always no sign being worn out whatsoever. It was like this for the whole night for him. Laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling without blinking. Noises can be heard but Syaoran just shut it all out.

"Syaoran-kun…"

A beautiful image of Sakura flashed in his mind for a moment as he just heard her breathed out his name.

Syaoran shot up from his bed. He tucked his head between his two hands exasperating in pain and squeezing shut his eyelids.

"Sakura..

Flashback

"No matter how cute, no matter how beautiful, no matter how kind she is." "Do not fall for her." "If you don't want to end up being hurt." "It's for the best Syaoran." "Just listen to me on this one."

End of Flashback

Syaoran's eyes shot open in a fiery rage. "Eriol!!"

In Tomoyo's Room 

Tomoyo was standing by the window accompanied by Eriol snuggled in his arms.

"Stop Eriol." Tomoyo laughed happily. "Isn't about time for breakfast?"

"I was hoping that you forgot, my lovely." Eriol stated with disappointment. But knowing his Tomoyo, she clearly sensed it in his tone.

Before Eriol was about to distance himself from Tomoyo, she caught his arm pulling him close enough to hear her.

Tomoyo put her lips close to his ear "Actually, I was hoping that we would eat in here. Just the two of us. So that we'd have more alone time……"Eriol stood there frozen and listened to each word eagerly.

"..together…."she finished.

Excitement was erupting inside him. Eriol spared no time. He quickly gave Tomoyo a quick peck on the cheek. Next up was the door. He gave the doorknob a fast spin and opened to reveal something was surprised them both. It was Syaoran. He was in extreme rage. Tomoyo knew this wasn't gonna turn out good.

Before Eriol could push Syaoran out of the way, Syaoran swiftly grabbed the collar of his shirt and rammed him back in Tomoyo's room against the wall. The collision caused by Syaoran made every little thing to fall out of place.

"You bastard!" "Why the hell didn't you tell me Sakura already had a boyfriend?!" "And nonetheless…"Syaoran's anger kept on rising "that it was Yukito?!!!"

Eriol shut his eyes and gazed down to the floor.

"Well!" "Start answering the question!!" Syaoran demanded.

"Look Syaoran, calm down. He didn'-" Tomoyo begged.

Syaoran gave his most fatal glare to Tomoyo. "Stay out of this Tomoyo!"

He turned his attention back to Eriol. "Explain yourself!" "Why didn't you tell me Yukito was Sakura's boyfriend?!"

"And what would you have done if you knew?" Eriol calmly asked. "I specifically told you not to fall for her, and you didn't listen." Eriol replied with an angry look.

Syaoran grunted. "But still, why didn't you tell me?!"

"If I had told you, you would have been hurt." "And after telling you to stay away from her, I didn't want to give you anymore bad news."

"So that's why I didn't tell you Syaoran. I wanted to spare you the pain." Eriol calmly said.

Syaoran released his grip on Eriol's shirt and just stayed quiet.

Eriol placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "I'm sorry Syaoran." "I really didn't want you to find out this way." he replied sadly.

Tomoyo kept her eye on Syaoran during the whole conversation. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Syaoran made his way towards the door but as he walked, he looked like he was completely drained of all the happiness stored in him.

"Syaoran listen." Eriol said trying to stop Syaoran before he left. "If you're ready to talk to someone, feel free to come to me."

Syaoran stayed still for a few seconds until he finally left the room. Quietly.

"It must hurt not being able to tell that person how much you love them." "Especially if you see that person with someone else." Tomoyo said with her gaze at the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down at Training Arena(All right. I forgot what I called this room but it's basically the same room where Saitou fought Syaoran.)

A random fighter all beaten up in a bloody pulp fell to the floor of the big arena surrounding hundreds of people. Next to him was a tensed brown haired boy otherwise known as Syaoran equipped with daggers on both of his wrists eager to make his next attack. Compared to both of the fighters, Syaoran has no trace of bruises or scratches anywhere on his body.

"And the winner..!!" the referee went over to Syaoran grabbing his arm and raising it high in the air "Li Syaoran!!!!"

Everyone cheered. "Syaoran!! Syaoran!! Syaoran!!" the audience continued roaring his name. Everybody was getting eager to see his next match. "More!! More!! More!! More!! More!! More!!" the audience continued to chant.

"That was your 20th victory Syaoran." "Before you begin your next match, would you like to say anything?" the referee asked.

Syaoran remained quiet. He kept his face shadowed. No one in the crowd knew about the sadness he felt except a pair of familiar amethyst eyes belonging to one of his friends. Syaoran wandered his gaze around the crowd only to stop at none other than Sakura embraced in Yukito's arms.

She was just so happy in his arms. Feeling safe like nothing in the world can get close to her. Not even him.

Syaoran couldn't stand to see anymore. He just left the stage without caring what anybody else thinks. Everyone in the crowd wondered what was going on with the fighter. Numerous questions were being murmured throughout the whole stadium. Tomoyo saw the whole thing. She saw what Syaoran was looking at and figured out what was going on.

Back to where Sakura was, she saw Syaoran and felt that something wasn't right.

"Syaoran…" she murmured worriedly freeing herself out of Yukito's arms.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Yukito asked.

In the 3rd Floor Hallways 

Syaoran finally stopped running to catch his breath. Again Sakura's image popped in his head.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he screamed in his mind.

Footsteps were heard coming closer and closer.

"Syaoran!" the voice called. He knew who it was. Syaoran stopped walking to let her approach him. He wasn't face to face with her as soon as she came to a halt. He can hear her panting and trying to catch her breath.

Sakura panted heavily. "I finally caught up to you." she happily said.

Syaoran remained quiet. His back was still faced to her.

"I guess I should explain why I came all this way to see you." Sakura blushed with a little embarrassment. Syaoran was still giving her the cold shoulder.

"Syaoran, did something happen today?" "I mean, you didn't seem like your usual self." "Usually you would enjoy participating in battles and enjoy the thrill in fighting." "But today, for some reason" her voice began to soften "you seem so different."

Syaoran still remained quiet. He still gave no reply or any sign or movement.

"I don't know what's going on, Syaoran. I'm your friend. If it's a problem then please let me help you.."

In Syaoran's thought's

"Dammit Sakura!!" he screamed. "That's what I love about you." "You're always concerned about everyone even when it's not any of your business."

"But no…."Syaoran thought

"Syaoran? Sakura begged.

"As long as she belongs to Yukito.." he continued talking in his thoughts.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Sakura asked with a broken tone.

Syaoran gave in " she's off limits…" he finally admitted in his thoughts.

"Did I do something to make you despise me?" Sakura asked sadly.

Syaoran heard what she said. He felt so guilty over what he had done to her. He loved her so much and she doesn't have a clue about it. She didn't deserve to suffer because of him. Syaoran walked towards Sakura to get a closer look at her face one more time. Tears were hanging from her eyes. He took his hand and gently wiped the tears away from her eyes like the gentlemen that he was.

Sakura was shocked yet grateful at what he did. He placed his lips right next to her ear.

"I'm sorry…"

Syaoran walked away slowly back to his sad state.

In Tomoyo's Room 

Tomoyo was sitting sipping some tea along with another guest sitting across her. But this time it wasn't Eriol.

"I see." "Understood." the guest said with what appears to be a rich brunette teenage girl like Tomoyo herself.

"So you know what to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Leave it to me." the girl said happily determined holding her thumb up.

"It's in your hands, his room is just a few doors away." Tomoyo stated.

In Syaoran's Room 

Syaoran was lying flat on his bed. The feeling of being broken just wouldn't go away. Again he could just cry but he wouldn't be subjected to that. If only there was someone he could talk to about his current situation. The silence was about to end when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't feel like having any visitors and only felt that the right thing was to be alone.

Syaoran kept himself quiet hoping the visitor would think no one is inside and leave. He thought wrong. The door knob slowly turned and revealed someone that he didn't know from inside the building.

The visitor wasn't Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya or either Sakura. It was the same girl talking to Tomoyo a moment ago.

"It's been a long time, …..Xiao Lang." the girl replied.

"Meiling……"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawn!!! I'm so tired. I didn't want this story to die out so I decided to post another chapter before I do major studying for my SATS. Like all the teenagers out there, you can understand all the procrastination and laziness I'm going through. Once all the work is over, I will be updating non-stop so that's apparently good news for those of you who can't stop reading my story. To keep u in a good mood despite that this chapter had to come to a stop, news of another anime involving Sakura and Syaoran and maybe other CCS characters will be aired in Japan starting in April 2005. That's all I wanted to say and remember any review about this story will be allowed: flames pleasant reviews, etc. Good night and a Happy New Year!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Meilingsempai!

Ok I've finally calmed down and now my writers block is over. I really like to thank those who have been waiting patiently and now I'll try my hardest to keep up with many updates as possible with no more "Author's notes" . Now that that's over, enjoy the show.

Chapter 7 "Meiling-Sempai?"

The door to Syaoran's room laid open and a girl still stood on his doorstep.

"Meiling…" he breathed.

"Yes, it's me Xiao Lang." she said never being more relieved in her life.

Syaoran stood up and slowly walked towards her. He still was having trouble believing that this was all real. Meiling gently took a step in and closed the door behind her for privacy.

Meiling was about to tackle Syaoran like she usually did back in the old days but she didn't expect Syaoran to go first.

" I always knew you were alive.." Syaoran said with so much relief. Meiling never heard Syaoran sound like this. "Even if everything looked hopeless that day, I knew you were alive."

Syaoran has never been so happy, so happy unaware that he was hugging his cousin so tight.

"Xiao Lang…" Meiling struggled.

"Yeah Meiling?"

"I know you're happy to see me and I'm happy to see you too but Xiao Lang….but…you're choking me…"

Syaoran quickly released his hold. Meiling panted furiously to catch her breath.

"Tell me Meiling, how did you survive?"

"Well, it kind of a long story." Meling sighed.

Syaoran locked his eyes on Meiling's. She was serious now. Meiling knew that she had to recall this sometime later.

"This happened about the time the mansion was set on fire. The damage was too brutal to tell who survived or not. Wei and I were outside in the back garden training. But - ."

Meiling's face fell in her hands. "Wei told me to go on and escape." she brokenly cried out. (I don't even think brokenly is even a word.)

"Meiling.." Syaoran murmured.

"I didn't know why but no matter how much I argued he wouldn't let me stay." "I hated the idea of leaving all of you behind." she sobbed.

Syaoran drew her into a hug. He understood how she felt. He did feel the same way when his mother forced him to leave too.

"I wasn't .." sniffled "I wasn't sure that any of you guys were alive…" she sobbed even harder.

"I was so scared Xiao Lang." she cried.

"Everything I feared came true.. ." her tone softened. "and I was all alone."

"Shhhh." Syaoran soothed. "It's all right now." "We've found each other." "You're not alone anymore, Meiling." "So please, don't cry anymore. I'm here now and I'll make sure we won't be separated." "Pull yourself together cousin and continue on with your story, okay?"

Meiling's red eyes glimmered with tears hanging out her eyes and nodded obediently. "Ok.."

" So I ran just like Wei ordered me to. Before I left, he informed that some of our enemies have raided through our mansion and were out to eliminate us all. While I ran, it didn't take them that long to catch up to me. I was so scared that I didn't care what was going on around me. All that echoed in my head was to run and keep running."

Syaoran's gaze on Meiling intensely increased. So much sympathy and anger ran through his mind.

"Without realizing it, I came across a pier and hid in the supply room of one of the ships. I spent the whole day inside there, seeing that I haven't been caught yet, it was safe to leave. But I couldn't bring myself to. The whole incident still horrified me. So I stayed there and cried over and over. When I finally stopped and regained some sense, I knew that I wasn't in Hong Kong anymore."

" Then the place you ended up at was…?" Syaoran curiously asked.

"Yes.. Tomoeda, Japan." "But there was a boy who was unloading all the stuff in the room." "Remember that I was in the supply room." " All of the packages have been taken out and he clearly saw me sitting in the corner."

Flashback

The boy approached Meiling. He looked to be around 12 years old.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" the boy asked.

"Nothing.. ."Meiling said blankly. "Nothing at all." ( Remember that Meiling was only 5 years old at this time.)

The boy crouched down to get a good look at Meiling's face.

"You've have been crying, haven't you?" the boy asked.

"What's it to you?" Meiling said bitterly but still sounded a little broken.

"Nothing…." "But if you feel that you have nowhere to go, follow me or you can just stay here and do as you please."

Afterwards the boy walked away. Meiling got up and walked when the boy was out of sight.

She turned her head towards the boy. He was still walking. Meiling didn't know why she kept on following him but continued to do so.

The boy kept on walking on casually. From the way he was walking, Meiling was relieved to see that she haven't been discovered trailing him yet. But what Meiling didn't know was the boy was aware of that.

In front of the Dragon's Hideout

Meiling saw the boy turned a corner and immediately ran towards there. She lobbed her head out to the direction he took. But Meiling didn't see anybody there.

"Damn it.." "Where did he go?" Meiling murmured.

"So I see you took my advice." the boy stepped out and revealed himself.

Meiling panicked. "Umm .. I .. It's not what it looks like!" she shouted.

The boy kept his gaze on Meiling flustering. He stared at her with warm eyes.

He grabbed Meiling's hand. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" "Let go!" Meiling yelled.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." "Come with me."

Meiling kept quiet. While they made their way to the front door, Meiling got a good look at his face. He wasn't actually bad-looking. The guy had jet black hair as dark as hers but with lightning green highlights and pure hazel eyes.

As the boy opened the gates with Meiling by his side, it revealed nothing but a dark room until light shone in from the doors. She saw two boys who seems to be the same age as the one standing next to her in the far distance across. One was sitting on a fancy engraved dragon chair with brown eyes and black hair and along with his friend who was wearing glasses at his side.

"I see the delivery was a success…" Touya exclaimed.

"Yes, Leader Touya…" the guy said bowing respectively.

Touya saw this and sighed. "No need for formalities Zhu. How many times have I told you? We're all friends here…." Touya replied happily.

"I know I know." "But it can't be helped, right?" Zhu chuckled.

"Being noble like always…" "Is that why you're not alone?" Touya asked pointing at Meiling.

Meiling realized that the guy named Touya was gazing at her. Meiling felt stiff at such a presence so she hid behind Zhu.

"There's no need to be afraid." Zhu assured her with warm eyes.

"Touya, while I had finished unloading everything from the ship, at my surprise I found her sitting in the corner alone." "I saw that she had been crying for quite some time. Her clothes were a mess and probably didn't have a decent meal for days.

Touya listened to every word Zhu said carefully. He was starting to understand the situation.

"So you see Touya, I couldn't just leave her there. And also-" Zhu was about to finish but got cut off as Touya signaled him to stop.

"I've heard enough…" Touya said.

"Wait a minute Touya… you're not going to throw her out, are you?"

Meiling clutched tightly on Zhu. Zhu looked at Meiling with sympathy.

"No I'm not. I can see clearly that you meant every word you said." Touya calmly said. Meiling was confused. "And I can see that she's just like all of us here." "I leave her in your hands." Touya smiled back.

"Understood." "Come on, we have to get you settled here." Zhu said to Meiling.

"Wait!" she yelled before Touya left. Touya stepped forward to get a good look at Meiling's face. "Sir, may I ask what is it that you do here?" "You said that I was just like everyone else here, just exactly what do you mean by that?" she sprinted.

"We take in people like you and I. Those who are unfortunate with no place to go to and we train them to be better fighters."

"Anything else, little miss?" Meiling blushed.

"No" she cutely nodded. "Please teach me to fight!" she sprinted out. "I-It's just that I want become stronger." Memories resurfaced in her mind. "Because of the way I am now, I wasn't able to protect my family." An image of Syaoran and everyone else formed in her head.

Touya saw her beating herself up with the verge of tears.

"So please…I want to become stronger…to protect those that are close to me…" "I wasn't able to do it before.. But I assure you, if I'm stronger, I won't let it happen again."

Touya didn't say anything. Meiling was anxiously waiting.

"What determination." Touya patted his hand on her petite head never seeing anything like it. "I promise that you will get stronger." Meiling brightly lit up. "But I can't promise you that it will be easy." "Are you willing to accept it?"

"Hai! And the name is Meiling. Li Meiling!" she happily shouted with excitement.

End of Flashback

"And that's how I am today." "One of the Dragon's." she stated.

"So not too long after the incident, you just ended up here. But what about the invaders who tried to destroy us?" "Have they kept any tabs on you?" Syaoran asked.

"Funny thing is they haven't. It's weird." "They're not the type of people that would easily give up." "But I have kept a low profile. So basically I'm safe." "Most of the time I go out on missions out of the country with Zhu to make deliveries."

"Do you make deliveries out in Hong Kong?"

"Yeah. There hasn't been havoc ever since the Li clan incident." "And there has been rumors that a top notch organization has died out." "But I keep getting the feeling that are the ones behind our destruction and that they're still out there somewhere." Meiling worriedly stated.

"It's better that we don't think about it now. All we can do is train and do our best." "Let's just be thankful we found each other." Syaoran softly whispered.

"I missed you, Xiao Lang.." Meiling cried hugging him tightly.

"Back at ya, Meiling." Syaoran happily whispered.

(This is getting annoying. I know Meiling usually calls Syaoran "Xiao Lang". But I'm just gonna stick with Syaoran because I'm getting confused on what name to use.)

Few Hours Later

"So Syaoran.." "I heard about your situation with Sakura." "How do you feel?" Meiling softly asked.

Syaoran turned his head away. "How do I feel? How do I feel! It hurts…It hurts so much that I can't help but scream out my feelings for her. . . . Her alone!" he screamed in his mind.

Syaoran struggled to put on a normal face "I-I'm okay with it" he forcefully laughed. "And so is Sakura, right?" "I mean she has Yukito after all.."

Meiling looked at him with sad eyes. She knew he was lying. It was written all over him. She could see the pain. She didn't know how long Syaoran knew Sakura but she could tell he was acting different. Beyond normal. And that he must've treasured her and cared a lot about her than anything at all in his entire life.

Syaoran continued frantically ranting. "Why wouldn't she like him?" "He's everything a girl like her could ever want." Syaoran gritted his teeth. "The guy is handsome, an awesome fighter, strong, someone Leader Touya wholeheartedly trusts, and…and…"he desperately choked out with depressed eyes " . . . someone who is worthy of protecting a precious flower like her."

"Syaoran stop it." she begged.

Sadness drew all over his face. He struggled to hold the tears back.."I feel like shit, Meiling. It hrts so much." "Out of all my opponents, the pain I feel for her is much more intense."

Meiling hugged him to calm him down. "If I got to her first… would I be the one taking Yukito's place now?"

Meiling stared at him back with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. Not even I have the answer to that."

"Luckily not many people were abround to see this." she thought. "Come on Syaoran, let's meet up with Eriol and Tomoyo and have lunch. My treat!"

10 Minutes Later

Syaoran was beginning to feel a bit better but some of the pain remained inside. Eventually all he can do is give it time and hopefully he can get used to see Yukito and Sakura together or maybe even accept it. He was just happy that his cousin was here and arose the little hope inside that he lost for a long time.

Syaoran and Meiling were engaged in a delightful conversation along the way to the dining room.

"Ne Meiling.." Syaoran mumbled. Folding his arms behind his head.

"Yes?"

"The conversation we had earlier…"

"What about it?" Meiling turned her eyes towards Syaoran.

"You said that someone helped you become a part of the Dragons, Zhu was it?"

"Meiling's eyes widened then later put on a warm look with her eyes that filled with affection. Her cheeks turned bright red. Syaoran wasn't naïve to miss this. He squinted and suspiciously eyed Meiling's face carefully. And there was no doubt that there was more than what she told him.

"Y-yy yes…" she softly answered.

"Then is he part of the leader's group too?"

Meiling still dazed out from the image of Zhu in her head. "Y-yy yes.."

Syaoran gave her a weird look thinking if she is actually giving him a straight answer or not.

"Are you really being truthful or are you too busy daydreaming about your boyfriend?" Syaoran teased.

Meiling's eyes widened hearing what he just said. "I didn't- How did- Where is this coming from!" she angrily remarked.

"You can't fool me Meiling, I'm your cousin after all. And your face is practically so readable. In fact you could be mistaken for a cherry from the way you're blushing." he triumphantly remarked and gave a smirk.

"Syaoran, you meanie!" Meiling cried giving him a bruise on his forehead.

"Heh, just like old times, right Meiling?" he thought rubbing his bruise with a smile.

"Hmm! She grunted. "What's so funny, you bastard! She

"Nothing." he raised his arms like he was surrendering. "It's just that you get angry easily just like back then."

"Don't screw around with me, Syaoran!" she yelled as Syaoran covered his ears.

"Ok ok, now back to my question. Is Zhu really a part of Leader Touya's group?"

"Yes." she pouted still angry at Syaoran. "Him and I are part of Touya-sama's group."

Syaoran gaped. "What!"

"What is this Syaoran? You sound surprised."

"This can't be." His eye fidgeted. "How can you be stronger than me! Syaoran barked out.

"What do you mean by that!" Meiling glared at Syaoran with Syaoran bringing it back with his.

"You heard me!" "Answer the question dammit!" Syaoran roared.

(They're not really fighting. This is the kind of relationship they share with each other. It's close to rivalry when comparing they're fighting skills to each other.)

"Well it just so happens that Zhu and I are in Touya-sama's group, and it makes us the second strongest pair of all the Dragons, aside from Touya-sama and Yukito."

"Are you two just gonna argue all day or have lunch?" Eriol replied sneaking in between the two fired up cousins.

Both Syaoran and Meiling lighted up from the word lunch. "Yeah." they said in unison.

The Dining Room

"Burp!" "That was good." Syaoran happily blurted.

"I see you still haven't sharpened up in your manners, Syaoran." Meiling looked down in disappointment.

"But…you seem to be feeling better Syaoran." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Yeah, I know I should be mad at you for interfering, but you have my thanks. Thank you Tomoyo."

"Always a pleasure to help." "And I assure you, out of the guys I mostly see around here, it's so nice to meet a decent guy like you." "And if Sakura-chan wasn't already taken, you would be the one for her."

Syaoran blushed but just shrugged it away thinking that Tomoyo's only trying to cheer him up.

"It's ok, Tomoyo. You don't have to be so modest."

"Who said I was being modest?" she smirked. Syaoran surprisingly looked at her. He was a bit confused at her words.

"Anyways Tomoyo. Is it ok if I stopped by your room and ask you a couple of questions about something?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran…" Meiling said.

"What is it that you want to ask me? If you'd like, you can ask me here now that I'm available." Tomoyo said.

"No…" "There are too many people here and I believe you're the only one who know the answers to what I have to ask." "Please don't take it too offensive, Eriol and Meiling."

Eriol looked at him with worried eyes.

"It must be really serious for him to use manners like this." Meiling thought.

"All right. My room is 372. Come by at 7."

"Sorry that I'm taking away your girlfriend from you for one night, Eriol." Syaoran calmly stated.

Eriol blushed furiously at Syaoran knowing that he spends most of his time with Tomoyo. "Not a problem." putting on his creepy smile. "I just wished you were decent all the time, you look so cute when you're like that, Syao-chan."

A vein popped out his head. "Don't call me that!" Syaoran roared.

Meiling giggled at the cute scene before her.

After Lunch…Around 5:30pm

"You okay, Meiling?" "After all you did shoot milk through your nose from all that laughing." Syaoran cracked up.

"Agh!" "Must you laugh at everything I do!" "And it's not like you and Eriol aren't at fault here." "I never knew your relationship would be so funny." "Are you sure that it's Sakura you have the hots for? And not someone else?" "Hint-hint." she smirked.

Syaoran's face turned red with steam coming out of his ears. "MEILING, I AM NOT GAY!"

"Okay okay. Don't scream anymore." "I can't afford a new pair of ears."

Meiling and Syaoran continued walking but not missing the conversations they passed by.

A couple of young teen girls were having one of their gossips.

"Hey have you heard? Meiling-sempai is back here at the hideout." girl 1 asked.

"For real?" girl 2 asked.

"No lie." girl 3 said.

All three of the girls squealed loudly.

"Meiling-sempai's so cool." "I hope I get to meet her face to face." girl 2 said.

"I know." "She's exactly the female idol any girl looks up to." girl 3 stated.

"Yeah, she's like the strongest female fighter of the Dragons here, not to mention the only girl in Leader's group.." girl 1 said.

"And have you heard that she stood up for one of the girls that was close to being harassed by one of the horny bastards?" girl 3.

"That's old news, Saki." said girl 1.

(If any of you seen Revolutionary Girl Utena, then you know where I'm getting all this. Squeals I just love that anime. It still remains to be one of my top favorite animes.)

"Hehe..he.he" Meiling nervously laughed. She heard everything the girls said back there in their conversation.

"Hey Syaoran, are you in the mood for some running?" she said shaking and sweating.

"Depends, may I ask why?" he saw Meiling looking at three girls and desperately trying to hide behind him. Unfortunately another fan Meiling happens to be behind Syaoran where Meiling attempted to hide.

"Ahhhhh!" It's Meiling-sempai! Can I have your autograph!" the girl squealed.

"Shit!" she hissed. "Syaoran we got to go…"

"But Meiling-" he screamed dragged by his cousin. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "At least slow down!"

One of the fans flashed her glasses, light glittering through her eyes.

"You're not getting away, Meiling-sempai." she smirked. "Let's go girls!"

"Yes, Saki." replied girl 1.

"Meiling-sempai, please wait for us!" girl 2 called out.

Meiling continued dragging Syaoran around. Syaoran was starting to lose his breath but Meiling looked like she had a lot left in her.

"How can she still run?" he thought nauseously until something caught his eye.

"Wait! In there!" they both ran to the direction Syaoran pointed to.

A stampede of girls still ran and scour for Meiling, not knowing she was hiding in a narrow hallway.

"Keep going girls, she's gotta somewhere further!" Saki shouted.

Once the girls were gone and Syaoran and Meiling guaranteed their safety, Syaoran turned back to Meiling.

He panted furiously. "What the hell was that all about Meiling! He shouted.

"Damn that Saki. She's always trouble." Meiling hissed.

"Answer me dammit!"

"All right all right." You do have a right to be angry." Meiling said trying to calm him down.

"Well you see….the girls around here…well most of the girls consider me an idol." she smiled.

"Why would they consider you an idol?" he bitterly said unsure if it's true.

"Let me finish." she hissed. "They consider me an idol because I'm the strongest female of the Dragons. And that I always stand up for those who are defenseless and protect them from harm. Especially when the guys are harassing them."

Syaoran stayed quiet.

"You might think that Touya-sama's motives are good, and they are. It's just that things can get out of hand when it comes to some of the guys hormones when they take advantage of girls and forcefully hurt them."

Meiling sighed. "So as time went by, the more I helped out, the more they idolized me. Everyday they would chase me around nonstop, cook me home made lunches and comment me on my cuteness. But I do appreciate everyone of them."

"And that is why we had to go through what happened earlier." "Anything else, Syaoran?"

"No. That's about it." "It seems that you have helping out a lot here and that I'm proud of it."

"Thanks." "Now if you'll excuse me." "I will be returning to my room." "Last mission has made me tired and I could use a rest." Meiling yawned.

"But how?" Syaoran asked.

"My rooms not too far away from here." "I'll just go through the window and climb into my room from outside."

"Take care, Meiling."

A thump came from Meiling's room. Syaoran sensed she was back there safe and sound.

"Girls! Meiling-sempai just went to her room! Let's go!"

The horde of girls knocked on her door.

"What is it now, Syao-" her eyes widened at the girls.

"Meiling-sempai! Meiling-sempai can you go hang out with us! The girls yelled in unison.

Syaoran can hear the situation and was about to leave , not before hearing Meiling's cries.

"Syaoran! Help!"

"Take care Meiling."

"Why you! I'll get you for this!" Shouting in pain as the girls pinched her cheeks and happily chattered among her.

Tomoyo's Room, 7pm

The door opened revealing Syaoran. Tomoyo was on her bed patiently sitting curious to see what Syaoran was going to ask.

"You're here Syaoran." "Now what is it that you wanted to ask me." Tomoyo said.

"It's not much of a question, but more of a favor." Syaoran said seriously.

"If it's something that I can do." "Please, name it."

"Tell me how close Sakura and Yukito are."

……to be continued……..

Finished! Another chapter done. It's been too long I have continued this story. But I promise now that all the shit is out of the way, I won't hold back on making major updates! And if u guys want to read as much as u can. I guarantee u to show me how much u want to see wat happens next! If you guys really want the next chapter as soon as possible and show it, I guarantee you it will b up in two or three days from now. Gotta give time for those reviews to come in. Just getting 10 reviews for one chapter is an accomplishment. But more would be good. Thanx for all those who reviewed earlier even if I failed to speeden things up. ALLOWING FLAMES AND GOOD REVIEWS ONLY ON THE STORY! Review!

And I hoped most of you enjoyed the anime, Tsubasa Chronicles featuring a new version of Syaoran and Sakura as much as I did. If any of you know any links to download that sweet gospel theme in the anime, PLEASE EMAIL ME THE LINK!

Sayonara, Minna!


End file.
